


Adventures of the Winx Club: Season 1

by knight7272



Series: Adventures of Winx club series [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Bloom was a regular girl but upon accidentally meeting Stella in Gardenia,her latent magical power awakened as she try to cope with her magical life but Bloom can't help but wonder if there is some secrets that might be being keeping from her than meets the eye. *AU* 1st in winx au seriesupdates will be infrequent
Series: Adventures of Winx club series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Mystery in Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Domino, a joyous occasion was nearly turned into one of tragedy. The Queen of Domino, Marion, gave birth to her second child, a newborn princess with hair that looked like a burning flame. However, the royal physicians quickly realised that something was wrong with the child and solemnly informed the royal family that she would not live for more than a few hours. The firstborn princess of Domino, Daphne, found that the cause was a curse placed by the Ancestral Witches, in order to cause enormous sorrow for the royal family and rob them of their will to fight. Filled with great love for her younger sister, Daphne decided to bind the Dragon Flame, with which she had been entrusted, to her sister's life-force, in order to sustain the child and save her life. The king and queen praised their eldest daughter for her noble actions and named their newborn child, "Bloom", after the fairy form that Daphne had given up the chance to earn when she gave the Flame to her sister.  
Several weeks later, Domino was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, who sought to steal the power of the Dragon Flame for their master, Darkar. Before they could acquire the Flame, however, Daphne sent her beloved newborn sister faraway to another realm, where she would be safe. The Witches attacked Daphne shortly afterwards, but they did not see the portal through which she had sent Bloom. When Daphne tried to defend herself, she fell prey to the Curse of Sirenix that the Witches had cast upon her at an earlier date, leaving her completely permeant. She was then forced to retreat to Lake Roccaluce, where the Source of Sirenix lay, in order to survive. The Ancestral Witches, meanwhile, were confused that their curse had not caused Daphne to yield the Dragon Flame, for they believed that she had been its keeper. The idea that she had sacrificed a piece of her power to save her sister's life was utterly unfathomable to them.  
The realm that Daphne had chosen to send her younger sister to was a planet called Earth. It was once known as the realm of diversity, but the evil Wizards of the Black Circle had hunted down the fairies of Earth and imprisoned them after taking their powers. A world without fairies or magic was the perfect place to hide the newborn princess of Domino. Shortly after her arrival, Bloom was discovered inside of a burning building by a firefighter named Mike Peters. With her identity unknown, Mike took the child home with him and told his wife, Vanessa, of how he had discovered the infant inside of an energy barrier amidst the flames of the fire. Knowing that the child was special and unable to have children of their own, Mike and Vanessa joyously adopted the infant Bloom and raised her as their own daughter with love and care.  
As the daughter of a firefighter, Bloom grew into a courageous and selfless girl, and by helping with her mother's flower shop, she grew to care deeply about the environment. She treasured her simple life with her mother and father, believing that her life would always be quiet and peaceful. Little did Bloom know the adventures that lay in store for her, for her story has only just begun."

ウィンクズクラブ

"Wake up, sleepyhead! The sun's been up for ages!" Vanessa Peters said as she walked into her teenaged daughter's messy bedroom.

"Five more minutes, Mom." The red-haired teenager groaned.

"You're late Bloom!" Vanessa told her.

"School?!" Bloom practically screamed in alarm as she shot up in her bed. "Oh no!" She immediately leapt out of the bed. "Why didn't you wake me up before?!" She asked. "Oh, the alarm didn't go off!" She added in frustration as she dried her hair after somehow managing to take a one-second shower. "Oh no!" She grunted and hopped around as she struggled to pull on her skinny jeans. "I can't believe this!" She fretted while pulling on her cyan t-shirt, and then, just as she poked her head through the collar, realisation dawned on her face. "Hang on a sec, school's out! The alarm didn't go off because I'm on vacation!" She recalled while looking at her grinning mother in exasperation. "Oh Mom! Your joke's not funny!"

"Bloom..." Vanessa began while Bloom was still complaining, "Uh-huh, but you fell for it, didn't you?" She said with a laugh.

"I'm sleepy." Bloom complained as she walked back to her bed. "I'm going back to bed." And with that, she was back under her covers.

"You should try to go to bed earlier, you know? You were up really late last night." Her mother scolded.

"I was reading…" Bloom explained as her mother picked up the book in question off the floor.

"'Fairies: Myth or Reality?'" Vanessa read the title aloud before she groaned. "Don't you ever get tired of these silly things?" She asked, a little annoyed that her daughter was still reading books about fairies at the age of sixteen.

"They're not silly, okay?!" Bloom insisted and Vanessa scoffed lightly as she set the book aside.

"Actually, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop." She declared with a finger in the air, deciding that there was no use in letting Bloom spend her entire summer vacation idle.

"Noooo!" Bloom whined as her mother walked out the door. Like any teenage girl, she wanted to spend her summer vacation doing whatever she felt like doing.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Good morning sunshine!" Bloom's father Mike said as Bloom came down the stairs a little while later.

"I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop! I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends!" Bloom complained without even returning his greeting.

"When you're older, you can go wherever you want." Mike told her.

"How old is older? I'm already sixteen, Dad."

"Only sixteen." Mike reminded her before adding, "You are still my little girl."

"Dad, it's not fair!" Bloom insisted.

"It seems rather fair to me." A voice interrupted, and Bloom looked to see a younger girl with bouncy, loose curls the colour of a red rose walking up to them from behind the counter.

"Rosella, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"Eldora asked us to look after her for today." Vanessa explained as she carried over their breakfast. Rosella was the granddaughter of an elderly woman who frequented Vanessa's flower shop. For some reason, her voice held a distinct French accent, and she often mixed French words in when speaking English. It was a little odd, since Eldora was not French, but there was no doubting that Rosella's accent was genuine. She truly was bilingual.

"Leaving aside the part about being a little girl, your Papa is right, Bloom. You are only sixteen. You are not a grownup yet." Rosella said.

"I don't wanna hear that from the eleven-year-old I have to babysit." Bloom replied.

Rosella stamped her foot in frustration, "I may not yet be a grownup, but I am still more grown up than you!"

"Grownups don't stamp their feet, Rosella." Bloom said pointedly.

"Grownups do not whine like spoilt babies, either!" Rosella insisted as she and Bloom glared at each other, and Mike sighed as he reached over to pick up his coffee mug.

"I swear, you two bicker with each other as if you were sisters or something." He remarked casually.

"We do not!" Bloom insisted, although Rosella remained quiet, her expression seeming thoughtful at that. Bloom saw this and raised a brow at the younger girl.

Truthfully, the two girls didn't particularly resemble one another. Although they both had red hair, Bloom's hair was thicker than Rosella's, with beach waves instead of curls, and a peculiar, yet somehow natural gradient that caused her dark orange locks to transition to an almost yellow colour at the tips. Only the mid-tone was the typical orange colour that one associated with redheads. Meanwhile, Rosella's hair was so red that it looked as if it had been dyed, but it was, in fact, her natural colour. Bloom's eyes were a vibrant shade between blue and green, while Rosella's were brown, making her the definition of "doe-eyed". Bloom's skin was fair, but Rosella's was nearly porcelain. The shape of their eyes wasn't remotely similar either, so the only resemblance between them was their unnatural looking hair and the fact that their eyes were seemingly larger than those of anyone else in Gardenia.  
There wasn't much semblance in their personalities either, as their clothing clearly displayed. Bloom was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, red sandals, a denim shrug-vest, jelly bracelets on one wrist, and a black choker with a golden heart-shaped charm and red accents. It was every bit as trendy as you'd expect for a Southern California teenager.  
Meanwhile, Rosella was wearing a puffy-sleeved blouse, the sleeves and collar of which were made of a sheer material, while the bodice was comprised of a fabric that matched the odd garment she wore with it. It was something like a tiered-skirt, only it had a pair of shorts beneath it that were part of the garment itself. Tiered skirts were popular among girls Rosella's age, but Rosella had been wearing them for as long as Bloom had known her. The shorts were simply an addition that Eldora had added for convenience, since she made Rosella's clothing herself. Beneath that, the girl wore knee-high socks and a pair of red Mary-Jane shoes. For some reason, there was a certain elegance to the child's appearance that Bloom couldn't explain. She looked incredibly perfect for an eleven-year-old girl, right down to the white hair ribbon being used to secure her hair into a low ponytail. This elegance was only accentuated by the fact that Rosella's first language was apparently French, meaning she had an accent when she spoke.

"Anyway, in a few weeks, we'll all be going to the beach, just like we do every year." Mike said, interrupting his daughter's thoughts.

"But all my friends go on vacations by themselves." Bloom complained. "That would've been the best present ever."

"If all of your friends jumped off of a cliff, would you jump too, Bloom?" Rosella asked as she took a cup of juice, "Your parents are just looking out for you. As I said, you are not a grownup yet. And who are 'all of your friends' anyway? I would hardly call Mitzi your friend and Selena does not count. At least, not in this case."

"Why not?" Bloom asked, and the younger child avoided her gaze.

"…It is a long story." She said before finishing her juice, "At any rate, if you're so grown up, then why not pay for a vacation yourself instead of asking your parents to pay for one for you?" Bloom crossed her arms and glared at Rosella, unable to deny that the younger girl had a valid point.

"Well, anyway, speaking of presents, we've got a little surprise for you." Vanessa told her daughter.

"Yeah. Just a little something to help you get around Gardenia." Mike added and Bloom gasped.

"Really?" She asked in excitement, "Thanks, Dad!" She hurried outside with her pet rabbit, Kiko, where she found a shiny red… bicycle awaiting her, complete with a basket full of flowers.

"Nice, huh?" Mike asked as he, Vanessa, and Rosella joined her outside.

"Uh… well, yeah, thanks…" Bloom said reluctantly, making a face that her parents couldn't see before walking over to the bicycle with Rosella following.

"Bloom!" The child scolded immediately as the teen moved to get on the bike, "For goodness sake, put on a helmet! Do I really have to tell you that?!" She demanded with frustration as she retrieved her nearby kick-scooter from where it was chained to a pole.

"But that'll mess up my hair." Bloom told her.

"Ah oui, because helmet hair looks much worse than _scrambled brain!_ " Rosella said with extreme sarcasm.

"Fine…" Bloom said as she took the helmet that Rosella held out to her. Rosella put on her own helmet and started up the electric motor on her scooter before the two of them took off with Kiko in the basket of Bloom's new bike.

"You see, she doesn't know what to say." Mike told Vanessa.

"I don't know?" Vanessa said doubtfully, "Maybe she was expecting something a bit more _sophisticated."_

"A bicycle with a speedometer, maybe?" Mike asked.

"A scooter, Mike!" Vanessa said pointedly, referring not to an electric scooter like Rosella's, but a gas scooter that was closer to a motorcycle than what either of the girls were riding. Such vehicles were popular among girls Bloom's age.

"But scooters are dangerous, and they cost a bundle." Mike pointed out.

"We'll try to put some money aside." Vanessa said with a tinge of regret, "Maybe next year, we can get her one."

ウィンクズクラブ

"Cheer up, Bloom." Rosella said as she and Bloom walked alongside their respective modes of transportation. "At least they got you something, and they even made sure to get one in your favorite color."

"I know." Bloom admitted, "But Dad will never change. He'll never let me ride anything faster than a bicycle."

"Bloom…" Rosella began when a voice cut her off.

"Hey, Bloom!"

"Huh?" Bloom said in confusion, and both redheads turned to see Bloom's neighbour and classmate, Mitzi, standing nearby.

"Vacationing in Gardenia this year?" Mitzi asked snootily as she looked at her nails.

"No, actually, we'll be going away very soon." Bloom told her.

"The same old beach, huh?" Mitzi asked knowingly as she straightened up, "I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place. That will give you the chance to see something—" Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the two men unloading a truck nearby, "Hey, careful with that scooter." She turned back to Bloom with a smirk. "It's brand new, you know."

"Have a nice summer, Mitzi." Bloom said without commenting on the scooter, "See you at school." She quickly climbed aboard her bike and rode off, Rosella following her on her electric scooter. "What a show-off…" Bloom muttered to herself.

"While I do not disagree, Mitzi's bragging actually plays into what I was going to say." Rosella began, "You are proud that your papa is a firefighter, are you not, Bloom?"

"Of course, I am. It's an important job and he's so brave." Bloom told her.

"Oui, c'est certainement." Rosella said with a nod, "But unfortunately, firefighters actually do not make very much money. Rather, your maman's flower shop is probably your family's main source of income. They do not have as much money to spend on things like motor scooters and big vacations as Mitzi's parents do. If you really want your own scooter, you should save up money to buy one for yourself. Your maman wanted your help in her flower shop. Perhaps you could convince her to pay you to do so. Many big kids have summer jobs to earn their own money, do they not?"

"I guess you have a point." Bloom acknowledged, while silently thinking that Rosella must've learnt the term "big kids" from Mitzi's younger sister, Macy, since it didn't fit in with her typical way of speaking. Rosella's speech always held a strange air of refinement, as if she'd had a strict upbringing.

"Although, in all honesty, I think that you should be happy with the bicycle, Bloom." The younger girl remarked a bit more softly, "I know it is not fancy or anything like that, but it _is—how you say—_ eco-friendly, oui? It will not pollute the air like Mitzi's scooter. En outre, it is powered by your legs, so you do not have to spend money on gas for it. It is healthier for your body too."

"I guess that's true." Bloom remarked thoughtfully. "But now that I think about it, what about you, Rosella? Your scooter isn't completely eco-friendly since it has that electric motor, right?"

"Non, non, my scooter's battery is charged by sunlight, so it does not harm the environment at all. Beyond that, the only reason that my scooter _has_ an electric motor is so that I can keep up with your bicycle. That is the only time I use it. Otherwise, I am just fine with simply using my foot."

"Oh." Bloom realised that Eldora must've given the scooter to Rosella just for the sake of her being able to follow Bloom around on days that she babysat the younger girl. Mike and Vanessa must have told the elderly woman about the bicycle ahead of time.

"At any rate, your papa has a good reason for being so worried about your safety." Rosella told her, "As a firefighter, I bet he has seen a lot of big kids who got into scooter accidents and were hurt very badly."

"I didn't think about that." Bloom admitted, "But why are you so defensive of my parents today? You seem a little calmer now, but you've been giving me an earful since I entered the kitchen."

Rosella's expression became downcast, and she lowered her head slightly so that Bloom couldn't see her eyes. "…I just think that you should be more grateful to have parents that love you so much…"

Bloom didn't, or rather, couldn't, say much to that. She knew well enough that Rosella was an orphan who had no memories of her real family, and that Eldora had taken the amnesiac child in after finding her four years earlier. When she thought about it, she could understand why Rosella had been cross with her. It was only natural to get mad at somebody who had what you lacked and didn't seem to be grateful for it.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Go on you two." Bloom said to Rosella and Kiko as they ran off toward a secluded area of the park, "But stick around, all right?" She pulled an apple out of the basket of her bike and sat down to eat. She'd only taken a single bite of the fruit when Kiko came back to her, letting out an almost human scream before face-planting at her feet. He got back up and pawed at her leg, trying get her attention while making various noises.

"What's the matter Kiko?" Bloom asked, standing up and following her pet as he ran back into the woods. "Huh?" She noticed Rosella peering at something ahead from behind a tree and quickly hid behind another one to take a look, Kiko hopping onto a nearby stump as she did. In the middle of the clearing was a girl about Bloom's own age, wearing a sparkling orange outfit and sporting a pair of small wings on her back. The girl had lightly tanned skin, straight, thick golden hair that flowed down her back and large brown eyes, similar to Rosella's. She was fighting against some small monsters, a large staff in one of her hands.

"Rising Sun!" The girl exclaimed as she created a burst of energy with her right hand.

"Wow!" Bloom said in amazement, "Goodness, did you see that Kiko?" Kiko fainted and Rosella raised a brow, realising that Bloom seemed to have temporarily forgotten about her. Without worrying too much about that, the younger girl carefully moved so that she was standing a little farther away from Bloom, but still at the edge of the clearing, trying to get a better view of what was happening.

"Solar Wind!" The girl exclaimed as she slammed the end of her staff into the ground, sending the creatures flying. One of them was caught in the hand of a much larger creature who was standing nearby, and he crushed the small monster before stepping out of the shadows and growling at the girl. "Go away you villain, or you will feel the magic of the Sun and Moon fairy!" The girl warned. The large creature let out a primal growl and charged at the girl, knocking her off her feet.

"Oh my goodness!" Bloom exclaimed in alarm.

"Your time is up, fairy!" The large creature exclaimed.

"Good gracious!" Bloom exclaimed again.

"Ghoulies, take the scepter!" The creature ordered.

The blonde girl struggled as the ghouls restrained her. "My scepter…" She whimpered.

Rosella gasped as she finally got a better view of what was happening. One of the ghouls was holding the blonde's staff, and the larger creature was approaching him to take it. "Est c'est non!" She cried out while holding out her hand. Suddenly the sceptre flew into her outstretched hand, bringing the small ghoul with it. The moment it was in her grasp, the young girl swung the tail end of the sceptre around in order to bash the ghoul into a tree. The large creature growled as he looked at the child.

"Rosella…?" Bloom gasped quietly.

"Give me that scepter, little girl." He demanded.

"Je ne le ferai certainement pas, ogre!" Rosella replied boldly. Bloom didn't need to know French to know that the child had basically just said "no way, Jose".

"Rosella?!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh?" Rosella looked at the other girl in surprise. "Princess Stella, how do you know… my…" Suddenly, Rosella clutched her head with one hand, the other still holding the sceptre as her face twisted in pain. She slowly sank to her knees, grasping the sceptre tightly as an aura of energy formed around her body. It pulsated slowly as a bright light slowly formed in front of her before she cried out, the energy bursting forth in a white wave and destroying the ghouls closest to her as she did. When the energy faded, Rosella panted heavily, grasping the sceptre with both hands and using it to keep herself upright. The creature that she had called an ogre approached her and Bloom knew that she had to act.

"Leave them alone!" The red-haired teen demanded as she made her presence known. "Or I'll… Wait, what am I going to do?" She asked with wide eyes, realising that she didn't have any kind of a plan. She gasped as the ogre turned his attention toward her.

"Get her!" The beast roared at his hench-ghouls, and the little creatures charged towards Bloom, who stretched out her limbs on reflex.

"Get back!" She exclaimed, an orange aura forming around her body before a bubble of energy surrounded her and slowly expanded. The energy seemed to shock the ghouls who collided with it before vanishing in a flash of light. "Huh?" Bloom said as she looked at her hands, "Did… Did I just do that?" She asked of nobody in particular. Kiko was still cowering on the stump nearby, but he looked up and began to cheer when he saw what his master had done. He continued celebrating until he noticed a ghoul sneaking up on him, whereupon he fainted once more. The ghoul moved toward Kiko, but stopped when it felt Bloom tap it on the shoulder. "Hands off Kiko!" She exclaimed before bashing the ghoul with a tree branch she had found, causing it to burst into sparks of energy after colliding with a tree trunk. Bloom smirked in victory before noticing that the ogre was now standing over her and she gasped.

"Come here or I'll smash you like a china doll!" The ogre exclaimed as he swiftly grabbed Bloom by both arms and lifted her into the air, Bloom grunting as she dangled helplessly in his grasp.

"Oh no!" The teen screamed in fear, an orange glow covering her body as she did. Suddenly energy flowed from within her and an orange Chinese dragon appeared, spiraling around Bloom and knocking the ogre away from her, forcing him to drop her. The dragon then flew into the sky and burst like a firework.

"Wow! Powerful!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she surveyed the damage around them. A large portion of the grass around Bloom was charred and letting off wisps of smoke as Bloom herself sat on the ground, panting. The blonde stood up and walked over to Rosella, who seemed to have forgotten whatever had been distressing her in favour of looking at Bloom in shock. Despite the surprise on her face, the child apparently noticed the blonde's approach and quickly offered the sceptre to the older girl. "Thanks Ro." The blonde said with a smile as she took back her sceptre and walked over to Bloom. "Are you okay?" She asked the older redhead.

"Well, yeah." Bloom said, as if that should be obvious, even though it was a totally legitimate question.

The blonde nodded and turned to the ogre, "I have my scepter back. You don't scare me anymore!" She said confidently as she launched an orb of energy at the creature, and the ogre screamed as he was knocked back. "Only returning the compliment, Your Beast." She added with a smirk.

"Watch out!" Bloom exclaimed as she noticed the remaining ghouls approaching them. The blonde spun her sceptre above her head and then grunted as she swung it, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and knocking all of the monsters away. She twirled the sceptre in her hands a few times before resting the end on the ground with a confident smile, Kiko imitating her with a small twig.

The ogre growled as he got back up while one of the ghouls ran over to him with a white piece of satin in its mouth. It was clear to the larger creature that they no longer had any chance of succeeding "We'll meet again, Blondie." He warned before clapping his hands together to teleport away.

"Thank goodness, they're gone at last!" The blonde remarked, before suddenly groaning softly and collapsing to the ground, her outfit reverting to something else entirely.

"Hey!" Bloom exclaimed in alarm, "Are you all right?!" She asked, "Answer me!" She looked over at Kiko and Rosella, "We'd better go back now guys, this girl needs help."

"And how exactly do you plan to get her back to your house when all we have is a bicycle and an electric scooter?" Rosella asked as she walked over before kneeling on the other side of the girl.

"Um…" Bloom said awkwardly, having not thought of that.

"Princess Stella is fine." Rosella assured Bloom, "She simply used up a lot of her energy in that fight. I am not really that good at using my powers just yet, but I should be able to give her a big enough—how you say—boost that we can at least take her to meet one of your parents at the entrance to the park."

"You know this girl, Rosella?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Not exactly, or at least, I do not think so, but… Well, she is a fairy princess and I have studied to memorise the names and faces of all royalty, or at least those that I could find information on." Rosella explained as she held her hands over Stella, a soft white glow appearing around them as she began using her powers. "I am happy that you've finally awakened your powers, Bloom."

"You knew that I could do that?" Bloom asked. "Since when?"

"I have always known." Rosella said, "Your papa was not entirely wrong about us acting like sisters. Even though we are not actually related, there is some kind of magical connection between us." She sighed, "Grand-maman is not going to be happy. I am not supposed to use my powers unless I am at home…"

"Will she get mad?" Bloom asked her.

"Not under the circumstances, but… It is a problem all the same." The younger girl pulled her hands away as Stella came to.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Stella said.

"You need to rest more, Princess Stella. I was not able to help that much." Rosella told her. "We need to go to the entrance of this park to meet one of Bloom's parents, so that they can take us to her home, but… hmm… what you are wearing… it will stand out too much on Earth. I recommend that you remove your traveling cloak, your belt, hair accessory, and the bracelet on your right wrist."

"No problem." Stella agreed, "Just give me one sec."

ウィンクズクラブ

"Knut! Come forward!" A voice called from the darkness, and the ogre who had led the attack on Stella stepped forward to face the ones waiting for him. Everything except their eyes was shrouded in darkness of their cloaks. "So, you have failed."

"Not my fault, your highness!" Knut insisted, "I had the Solarian Princess cornered, but then these two Earthly girls appear and... mess everything up." He said dejectedly.

"Earthling girls?" A second voice asked.

"Oh, but they were not your ordinary Earthlings." Knut explained, "The taller one, she's got power, this girl. She pushed back my ghouls just like that. And then the other one, she didn't seem powerful, but she knew exactly what we were and she pulled the scepter right into her hand with her powers."

"Interesting..." Said the first voice, "Describe them!"

"Uh... well, let's see... they were, uh..."

"Knut!" The first voice demanded, "Your glasses, where are they?"

The ogre quickly dug into his pocket of his overalls. "Oh, right here, highness." He answered as he pulled out a pair of glasses from within.

"Well, put them on, you dolt!" She screamed, and he hurried to do as she said.

"A farsighted ogre, how ridiculous." The second voice said.

"If only he'd wear his glasses, he'd be all right." The third voice—who had been silent up until now—remarked.

"Oh, will you stop defending him?!" The second exclaimed.

"An ogre with glasses... looks kind of lame." Knut said dejectedly as his eyes adjusted to having their vision corrected.

"Quiet!" The first one exclaimed, "Those girls could mean something to us."

"Oh, but highness, don't worry." Knut assured her as he reached into his pocket again, "One of my ghouls grabbed this." He remarked as he pulled the white piece of satin out, "It's the smaller girl's hair ribbon. To us, this is nothing, but, to a hunting troll, it's an important clue." The ogre explained, holding the ribbon out for the hunting troll that approached him. The troll took the ribbon and began inhaling deeply as he sniffed it. "You see?" Knut asked.

"Good." Said the first voice, "Then go back to Gardenia and find the girls, and this time..."

"Don't let us down!" The three finished in unison.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Bloom, I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again?" Mike asked after Bloom had explained to him what happened while Stella slept on the couch.

"I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creatures." Bloom said pointedly, "She's some kind of fairy."

"Hmm, I see." Her father replied with an awkward smile.

"You believe me then?"

"No, I don't!" Mike exclaimed, "I think we should call the police and take this girl to a hospital!"

"N-No please... Don't tell anyone." Stella murmured from the couch.

"She's coming to." Vanessa remarked from where she sat on the armrest of the couch, near Stella's head, "How do you feel dear?"

"Huh?" Stella said as she looked up at the woman, "I'm all right." Stella confirmed as she felt her own head before looking at Bloom, "Thanks for helping me out."

"Oh, it was nothing!" Bloom insisted.

"My name is Stella." The blonde told them.

"Hi Stella, my name is Bloom."

"Should we call your parents, Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, that would be difficult." Stella said awkwardly, "I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far, far away."

"Stella, you are making it sound like something from out of a storybook." Rosella commented from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Well, I _am_ a fairy, you know." She replied with a smile, "I was trying to get to Alfea Castle, in the realm of Magix, so I—"

"Oh, but of course!" Mike suddenly exclaimed before walking over to the house phone, "I'm calling the police." He told the others, "It doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind."

Stella growled at first, but then smirked and sent a bit of power from her finger, transforming the base of the phone into a head of a cabbage, and the receiver into a carrot.

"Huh?!" Mike exclaimed in surprise.

"All right, you believe me now?" Stella asked smugly as Rosella giggled.

"I saw her and I believe her." Bloom added for good measure.

"Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here: on your planet." Stella explained to the Peters, "Your daughter and Rosella saved my life. Rosella stopped them from taking my scepter and Bloom pushed back the ghouls with an energy shield."

"Huh?" Mike said, a distant memory surfacing in his mind as he looked at Bloom.

"Actually, I don't know how I did it." Bloom admitted.

"A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it, that's all." Stella told her.

"I'm… a… a fairy?" Bloom asked with glee, causing Rosella to roll her eyes.

"Of course, you are. Don't tell me you're not." Stella insisted, "Have you registered for the new session at Alfea Castle? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me."

"No, no, stop talking nonsense, please!" Mike exclaimed with a freaked-out expression.

"It is not nonsense, and you know it!" Rosella said in frustration. "When Stella mentioned the energy shield, it made you recall something from long ago."

"What are you, a mind reader?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"Not exactly." Rosella said, "But I can sense people's emotions and picking up on changes in those, which gives me an idea about what they are thinking. It is kind of an ability that I cannot—how you say—turn off."

"So then, you're a fairy too, right?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, I am. What else would I be? A witch?" Rosella asked as if that was obvious, before she turned and looked at Stella. "Stella, Bloom did not know that she was a fairy until today, so naturally, she has not enrolled at Alfea. She has never even heard of it. Why would you think that—Oh! Grand-maman is here!" She exclaimed suddenly, just before the doorbell rang, and Mike went to answer it with a sigh.

"Oh hi, Eldora." He said, "Come on—" Before he could finish his statement, Eldora all but shoved him aside as she rushed into the house, her eyes immediately settling on Rosella, who had just finished returning the phone to normal.

"Rosella, thank goodness. Are you all right?!" The older woman asked with concern as she knelt to the child's level, "I sensed a massive wave of your magic earlier. It seemed like you were quite distressed."

"Ah, oui…" Rosella began thoughtfully, "I am not sure exactly why that happened…" She admitted, "That energy wave was kind of an accident. However, I am all right, Grand-maman. I was not actually the one who was in trouble." She gestured behind Eldora, who turned and looked at the two teens standing nearby, "Grand-maman, allow me to introduce you to Princess Stella of Solaria. She was on her way to Alfea when she was attacked by an ogre and some ghouls and forced to land here in Gardenia. Bloom and I helped her to chase them off."

Eldora smiled, "Ah, so _that's_ why I felt you using your powers for the first time today, Bloom."

" _You_ knew that I'm a fairy too?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Of course she knew. Grand-maman's abilities are on a completely different level than ours." Rosella informed the older girl while Eldora shifted her attention to Stella.

"So, you're going to Alfea?" She asked with interest, "My, it's been such a long time since I was there last."

"You went to Alfea?" Stella asked with wide eyes.

"My dear, I _taught_ at Alfea." Eldora informed her.

"Grand-maman." Rosella interrupted politely, "I am worried about something. The ogre who attacked Stella was after her sceptre, but ogres do not have enough ambition to go after important objects on their own. They're content to live in peace unless called upon."

"Hm…" Eldora said thoughtfully, "I believe you're right, Rosella. Someone else is obviously behind this. Somebody who practices dark magic." She looked over at the Peters, "Mike, Vanessa, I would recommend that you send Bloom to attend Alfea with Stella. It may not be safe for her to stay here on Earth right now, and to be perfectly honest, it is quite essential that she learns to control her powers. I can contact the headmistress at Alfea and get her properly enrolled before the morning comes."

ウィンクズクラブ

Meanwhile, in a more desolate part of Gardenia, Knut appeared in a burst of purple lightning with the hunting troll and a new group of ghouls in tow.

"Ah, here we are." The ogre said. "Troll, do your thing." He added as the troll began to sniff Rosella's hair ribbon again. "Find that girl!"

"This way!" The troll said as he led the group into the city.

ウィンクズクラブ

"So, this is your room, huh? Wow!" Stella said with interest as she and Rosella entered Bloom's bedroom, "Did you draw these?" The Solarian Princess asked as she looked at Bloom's drawings pinned to the walls.

"Yes." Bloom replied.

"They're amazing!" Stella told her. "Sorry, I'm a bit nosy."

"Oh no, it's okay Stella." Bloom assured her before suddenly looking a bit down, "I mean—no, things are not okay. For instance, I still don't understand what happened in the park."

"Bloom, you used your powers to save me. You should be proud of yourself." Stella said as she turned to look out the window, "In my world, magic is a part of life and powers such as yours are perfectly normal."

"Is your world like that?" Bloom asked, pointing to a book on the windowsill in front of Stella.

"Hm?" Stella picked up the book and flipped through it.

"Is it?" Bloom asked again.

"Yes... almost. But it's much nicer in here. It's so different." Stella told her.

"I guess it all depends on your point-of-view, Stella." Bloom replied, "I still can't get over what happened." She added as she sat on her bed.

"Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you." Stella explained, "They were always there, you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration. With your energy, you could do anything. Watch!" The blonde-haired princess used telekinesis to pick up a collection of coloured pencils from a cup on one of Bloom's shelves and combined them into a single, massive pencil. "Okay, now it's your turn." Stella told Bloom, "Give them back their original shape." Bloom held up her hands and attempted to do as Stella said, but the pencil only dropped to the ground. Bloom grunted as she tried again. "Well?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, I can't do it." Bloom lamented as she sat back down on the bed.

"Do not worry Bloom. Learning to control your magic is hard." Rosella told her as she waved her hand and returned the pencils to normal, "And what Stella said is not quite right. You cannot do _anything_ with your magic. It has to be something that is suited to the kind of magic you have, or something that every fairy can do, like telekinesis." As if to prove her point, she returned the pencils to their cup.

"Thanks Rose, but even you could fix the pencils and you're only ten." Bloom sighed.

"Actually, I cannot." Rosella admitted, "At least not the way that Stella intended for it to be done. I simply used my magic to reverse Stella's spell." She explained, "Grand-maman says that I—how you say—specialize in nullification magic, so reversing a simple spell like that is very easy for me. But what Stella wanted you to do was more like performing her spell in reverse. I only used my basic magical energy to return the pencils to normal. If you used your basic magical energy for something, well, you would probably start a fire, so it is best not to try it indoors."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"As I said, Grand-maman says that I specialize in magic that counteracts other magic." Rosella explained, "That is my basic magical energy. The source of my power. But your basic magical energy is fire, Bloom, so there is a big difference."

"How do you know so much about this?" The older redhead asked.

"Grand-maman had been trying to teach me how to use my powers for three years now, but it has not been going well. She says that my magic is special and she does not really understand how it works." The child replied.

"You know, Bloom, you should come with me to Alfea Castle." Stella suggested as she sat down beside Bloom, "It's a school for fairies. A new session is about to start. You could learn to control your powers. And I'm sure you'd make an excellent fairy."

"Where's Alfea?" Bloom asked.

"It's in the realm of Magix, which is at the center of the magical universe." Stella explained.

"Grand-maman used to teach at Alfea before she retired here on Earth." Rosella added, repeating what Eldora had said earlier, "It is kind of like a high school, a college, and a trade school, all rolled into one. It does not really have subjects like math and English, but it does have magical history and potionology, which is kind of like chemistry, but with magic."

"If you wanna see the school, I'll show it to you." Stella said as she pulled a postcard out of nowhere and tossed it onto the floor, "This is a bottomless postcard." She explained as the postcard expanded to the size of a carpet. "Watch this!" Stella added as she stepped onto the postcard. "Magix!" Immediately the girl began to sink into the postcard. "Now, follow me~!"

Meanwhile, outside the house, the troll was closing in on Rosella's location. "She's close." He told Knut. "The smell is strong. There's three other fairies."

"Two of them must be Stella and the other girl, but who's the third?" Knut wondered.

"I just jump in like you?" Bloom asked as she sank into the postcard.

"Yes! Hurry up, before the gate closes!" Stella called.

Once Bloom was in, Rosella literally jumped in after her, using her momentum to propel herself through the barrier of the card before the gate could close.

The troll sniffed the air in confusion, "I've lost the scent." He told Knut. "She's disappeared."

"I can't believe we're sending Bloom to a school in another dimension!" Mike said, his voice traveling through the window and startling the group of beasts.

"Just another planet, Mike, not another dimension." Eldora assured him. "Trust me, this is the best thing for her. I've always known that Bloom possessed incredible powers, but now that they've awakened, she must learn how to control them, and Earth is not the ideal environment for that. The people of this world aren't used to magic. Incidents like this morning could cause a great deal of panic. Fortunately, nobody saw them, but that won't always be the case. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be sending Rosella to Alfea along with the girls."

"So you're enrolling Rosella too then, Eldora?" Vanessa asked.

"Not exactly." Eldora explained. "Rosella is too young to enroll at Alfea. However, the truth is that I've had no luck in teaching her to use her powers and I fear that she may not be safe here on Earth anymore. The headmistress at Alfea is an old friend of mine, so I'm going to ask her to look after Rosella for a while. She should be able to help both girls master their powers and hopefully keep them both out of trouble."

"This is Alfea Castle." Stella told Bloom as they looked around the limited environment of the postcard. "Nice, huh? I'm sure you'd like it here."

"But what about my high school in Gardenia? I mean everything is happening so fast." Bloom said apprehensively.

"I do not really think you have a choice, Bloom." Rosella stated flatly, "You cannot go to Gardenia High School with fire magic that you cannot control. Think of the pandemonium that you would cause."

"Rosella, what have you done these past four years, memorized a dictionary?" Stella asked.

"Grand-maman likes to use a lot of big words." Rosella told her.

"I guess you're right, Rose." Bloom conceded, "Now how do we get out of here?" She asked Stella.

"Easy, all you gotta do is jump up." Stella answered before doing exactly that. "Whee!"

"Wait a minute!" The troll exclaimed suddenly, "The scent is back! They're in... this house!" At that, he pointed to Bloom's home.

"Good work, troll." Knut told him, "They can't escape us now! We'll go in through the back door and take the whole happy family by surprise!"

As she put the postcard away, Stella suddenly took notice of Rosella's curls flowing down to her hips in a slightly unruly manner. "Rosella, sit down and let me fix your hair. It's a total mess after all this craziness."

"Oh, merci." Rosella said, pulling a hairbrush out of her purse and handing it to Stella as they both sat down on Bloom's bed. "Come to think of it, what happened to my hair ribbon?"

"I think I saw one of the ghouls that escaped with that ogre holding it." Stella answered as she brushed the child's hair.

"Oh..." Rosella said softly. Suddenly, she sensed something and reached up to massage her temples with one hand as she groaned.

"Rosella, what's wrong?" Bloom asked as Stella secured the child's hair with a hairband.

"I-I feel... I feel something with bad intentions... locked onto me..." Rosella said as she tried to process the sensation. Suddenly, she looked up with a gasp. "My hair ribbon! A hunting troll!" The little girl immediately stood up and ran from the room, forcing Bloom and Stella to follow her.

"Wait, what?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"If one of those ghouls grabbed my hair ribbon and escaped with it, that ogre could have given it to a hunting troll in order to find me!" She explained as she ran down the stairs with the older girls following, only to find Eldora standing at the back door of the kitchen, preparing to face the enemies in question. When the door was busted open by the troll, the woman immediately knocked him back with an energy blast.

"There are more of them than last time!" Rosella stated as she entered the kitchen with Stella and Bloom. "Monsieur and Madame Peters, go out through the front door!"

"Girls, we need to keep them outside, or they'll wreck the house." Eldora said. "Beasts aren't exactly the most careful of creatures, you know."

"Right! Let's settle this! Solaria!" Stella suddenly called, activating her transformation and returning to her fairy form.

_Ring of Light_

_Its magic lies inside_

_I've got power_

_I'm a Winx_

Stella quickly jumped into the air, flying forward and kicking the troll in the face with both feet.

"You dummy! You got beat by a cutesy blonde!" Knut exclaimed.

"Hm. Yes, but... I'm no ordinary blonde." Stella told him. "Bloom, we're outnumbered. We're going to have to split them up."

"I've got an idea." Bloom replied. "Rose and I will take care of the ghouls."

"Eh? Excusez moi?!" Rosella asked as she ran off with Bloom, the smaller beasts following them for no apparent reason.

"All right, Blondie." Knut said to Stella. "Wanna see what me and the troll can do? If I were you, I'd get ready to lick my wounds, know what I mean?"

"I think that would be you, dear." Eldora stated as she launched another attack at the pair, "Or did you forget that you're up against someone with more experience this time?"

"Burning Sun!" Stella called as she launched her own attack.

Meanwhile, Rosella and Bloom were standing on their own against the ghouls.

"Ah... now what do I do?" Bloom asked.

"I knew you did not think this through!" Rosella exclaimed, or perhaps reprimanded.

At that moment, a pot made its way over to them, appearing to move of its own accord before stopping by Bloom's feet. The teenager bent down and picked the pot up, finding nothing underneath. "Uh, but..."

"Kiko is inside of it." Rosella informed her as she pulled a full-sized baseball bat out of her purse.

"How were you able to fit _that_ inside of that bag?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Grand-maman cast a bottomless well spell on my purse!" Rosella explained as she smacked one of the ghouls back with the bat.

"Burning Sun!" Stella called again, sending Knut flying toward them and causing him to crush the ghouls as Rosella jumped back.

"Wow! Stella sure knows how to command respect!" Bloom exclaimed. At that moment, the fairy in question tumbled toward them, having been thrown by the troll. "Stella!"

"Bloom!" Stella exclaimed, "Don't worry, I've called the Specialists!"

"Uh, who?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"When did you have the time to do that?" Rosella asked in confusion as Eldora dodged a trashcan thrown by the troll and made her way over to the girls. Rosella then blinked in confusion and looked toward Mitzi's house. "You know... you would _think_ that Mitzi would be a tad concerned about _why_ there is all this noise out here, instead of worrying about whether or not she can hear the TV..." Suddenly her expression transitioned to panic. "Oh non... Macy actually _is_ worried and is coming out to check! I must not let her see all of this!" With that, she ran off as the troll approached Bloom, Stella, and Eldora. However, just as the beast closed in on them, a bolas suddenly wrapped around his neck, choking him, and he cried out in distress. Bloom, Stella, and Eldora looked to see that four boys in uniforms had arrived to help them.

"Guys, I'm ready." Said a boy with glasses holding a ray gun.

"Okay, let's take him to jail, where he belongs." Said the blond standing beside him.

"What's the rush? Don't you wanna have a little bit of fun first?" Asked the magenta-haired boy with the bolas.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you." Said the brunette beside him as he leaned on his broadsword in disinterest, "After all, this is only our first mission." The other boy screamed as the troll suddenly grabbed the cord of the bolas and yanked him into the air, causing him to fly over the creature's head and land next to the girls. "I rest my case." Said the brunette.

Meanwhile, Rosella had managed to catch the young girl her own age just as she came out of Mitzi's house. "Rosella? What's going on?" The girl with long, thick black hair that covered half of her face asked. This was Macy, Mitzi's younger sister and Rosella's close friend.

"Nothing!" Rosella insisted with a nervous smile.

As a loud crash was heard, Macy looked toward the alley behind hers and Bloom's homes, "What's all that noise?"

"It's just a burglar, Macy!" Bloom called from where she was standing in the alley. "Go back inside, where it's safe!"

Macy looked back at Rosella, who sweat-dropped as her friend sniffed the air. "Ugh. What's what awful smell?" She asked as she held her nose.

"Ahh... the burglar has an absolutely terrible body odour." Rosella managed, "A-Anyway, I must go make sure that Grand-maman is all right, but please go back inside, like Bloom said. There is no need to call the police! It has already been done! Bon nuit, Macy!" She told the other girl as she shoved her friend back through her own front door and yanked it shut before Macy could say anything else.

"Brandon, would you mind doing something?" The boy with blond hair asked as he and the boy with glasses hid behind his shield to avoid the troll's repetitive punches.

"What?" The brunette said in surprise, looking as if he hadn't actually been paying attention up until now. He straightened up and gripped his broadsword properly before jumping into the air and striking the ground with a yell. Just as the blond was knocked off his feet, the troll noticed a fissure in the ground forming in response to the hit.

"My turn." Said the boy with the glasses, firing the small gun in his hands three times, resulting in three, slow-moving energy arrows that moved toward the troll and struck the ground beneath him, causing him to fall into the fissure. "Bullseye!" The boy said before looking at his comrade with the shield, and the blond looked back up at him.

"Yeah, well done." The blond told him, "But it's not over yet."

The magenta-haired boy stood up as some ghouls approached them. "Girls…" He said, sighing as if the two teenaged fairies had been in his way.

"Huh?" Bloom and Stella both said in confusion.

"Sacré bleu. That guy needs an attitude adjustment." Said Rosella as she walked back over to Bloom and Stella.

"Okay, who wants to feel my blade, huh?!" The boy exclaimed as he turned his weapon into a curved sword of some kind and began fighting the ghouls, only to get punched aside by Knut. The ogre growled, but was suddenly knocked to the ground by a trio of energy spheres that had been launched by Stella, Rosella, and Bloom.

"See, I told you that you could do it." Stella told Bloom with a smile.

"Then I'm really a fairy?" Bloom asked in amazement.

"Of course you are." Stella said, "I'm never wrong."

"Never mind that two other people have said that you are." Rosella pointed out in annoyance.

Knut growled as he got back to his feet, only to realize that he was surrounded by the four fairies and the four boys in uniforms. "Oh, drats!" He exclaimed before clapping his hands three times and disappearing.

"Finally, this one's over." Stella said as she walked over to the four boys. "Bloom, Rosella, meet our four heroes." She told the other two. "Riven…" At this, she gestured to the scowling boy with magenta hair, "Prince Sky." She gestured to the blond next.

Prince Sky put his weapons away and saluted to Bloom with a wink. "Hello."

"Timmy…" Stella continued, and the boy with glasses gave them a huge grin, and "Brandon, Prince Sky's Squire." She finally gestured to the boy with the broadsword.

"Hey." Brandon said with a smile.

Suddenly, the troll grunted and groaned as it struggled to pull itself out of the fissure it was in.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" Timmy asked as he placed a restraint collar on the beast. As the energy from the collar flowed to restrain him, the troll was lifted into the air and a portal appeared to take the four boys away. "See you later!" Brandon, Sky, and Timmy called, and Bloom smiled to herself as she watched them vanish.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Bloom's ready." Vanessa said the next morning as she and her daughter came downstairs with Bloom's suitcase in hand. Rosella was standing next to them with a suitcase of her own.

"You're sure about this, Sweetie?" Mike asked with concern.

"Yes Dad." Bloom told him, "I'm going with Stella and Rosella to the realm of Magix and Alfea Castle."

"Call us as soon as you get there and let us know everything." Mike told her. "I still can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet these monsters again? Wh-what if—"

"Dad, I'll be careful, I promise." Bloom insisted.

"Bloom, we love you very much, and please come home as soon as the session is over next summer." Vanessa told her. "We'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you both so much!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mike said suddenly, "Did you really think we'd let you go, just like that? No, no. We're coming along with you."

"Really? Wow, thanks Dad!" Bloom said happily as Rosella sweat-dropped.

"Then what was the point of telling her to call you when we got there..?" The younger girl asked quietly of nobody in particular.

"Ah, no sweat." Mike said as he grabbed his work jacket, not hearing Rosella, "And anyway, I really want to see this realm of Magix you keep talking about, so..."

"Stella, is it possible?" Bloom asked.

"Hm... Well, the rules don't allow it, but as they say, rules are made to be broken." Stella remarked as she took off her ring.

Rosella sweat-dropped again, "That is a horrible philosophy to have, Stella..."

"Are you ready?" Stella asked, flat-out ignoring Rosella's comment as she transformed her ring into her sceptre.

"We were born ready." Mike said, and Rosella sweat-dropped again.

"To Magix we go!" Stella called as she held her sceptre aloft and they were all pulled into a portal that developed beneath their feet. The Peters and Kiko screamed as they fell through the portal, though Stella and Rosella glided through with ease. As a result, both girls landed on their feet easily while the Peters all landed haphazardly on the ground.

"Ow!" Mike yelped as he landed, although he was quickly distracted from the pain by their new surroundings. "Wow! It really does exist!"

"Believe us now?" Bloom asked, having already gotten to her feet.

"Come on, we gotta go." Stella told them, "Classes are about to begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope everyone enjoyed the start of this fic that I've had in development for the last few years and it feels nice to finally get a version I'm happy with started after several rewrites
> 
> Co-Author Pinkrose064's note: First, Rosella is my character. She's one of the main characters in my Couragix Hearts Fan Fiction, which takes place in the canon universe. As this universe is AU, however, she's being introduced much earlier on. Right now, her role is mostly as a voice of reason amidst the sometimes questionable sense of the Winx (especially Stella), which is ironic, because she's like, ten. But she's a supporting character who won't be around constantly. At least right now. Oh, also, Knight7572 is in the UK and speaks UK English, whereas I'm in the US. The series is primarily written using UK English. However, because Gardenia is located in California, Rosella and Bloom speak US English. However, as mentioned, French is Rosella's native language, but speaks both English and French as "first-languages". It is unknown what dialect of English she learned growing up, but she has adapted to speaking in the American dialect through her friendship with Macy. While I don't really care for using the phrase "how you say" in her dialogue, as I feel it is cliché, there are occasions when a word might be outside of Rosella's vocabulary, or if she does know it, she is more familiar with it in French (because what is a big word in one language may not be in another). So in her case, "how you say" is basically the same as saying, "what's the word". To help convey that she is not American in the sense that Bloom is, I still usually stick with the British Spellings for her speech. I do this in the narration as well for the most part to avoid mashing up dialects too much. Although US English with British spelling is basically just Canadian English. *sweat-drops* Give me a break, okay? British idioms confuse me to no end.
> 
> EDIT 17/10/20: I revamped bits and pieces of this chapter. In addition to adjusting Rosella's dialogue to better convey that she doesn't talk like an American, I also added in more detailed descriptions of Bloom, Rosella, and Stella. For reference on Rosella's curls look like, it is similar to Cherie the Pixie's hair. Finally, I rewrote certain parts so that they would flow better. I don't do things halfway, okay?
> 
> And on a final note I've now passed 300k total words onwards to 325 over on my ff net


	2. Day in Magix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club

"So this is the realm of Magix." Vanessa said as her husband's jaw dropped.

"Wow. This is like nothing I've ever seen." Mike remarked.

"That must be your school over there." Vanessa said to Bloom as she pointed to a large building over the hill, "You excited?"

"You bet I am!" Bloom said happily.

Mike slung his coat off his shoulder and walked forward. "Let's go then. We don't want to be—" He stopped and grunted as he collided with something that couldn't be seen. He put his hands up, seemingly holding them in the air. "Hey, it's like there's an invisible wall. I can't get through!" He exclaimed as he strained.

"Really?" Bloom asked as Vanessa put her hand where her husband's had been. "Where is it?" The teen asked as she easily walked past the area in question. "I can't feel anything. Are you guys pulling my leg?" She asked as Kiko hopped over to her.

"No honey, honest." Mike replied.

"Hm. Stella, did you do that by any chance?" Bloom asked.

"No Bloom, it's a protective barrier." Stella said as she used a bit of magic to make the barrier visible. "It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea."

Rosella sweat-dropped. "What is the point of that?" She asked, "By all accounts, magical creatures are a much bigger threat than non-magical ones."

Stella shrugged before turning back to Bloom's parents. "Sorry. I'm afraid you can't go any further." She told them.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom exclaimed as she passed back through the barrier.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye, Bloom." Vanessa lamented, "Oh, my precious little girl." She added as Bloom hugged her tearfully.

"Always do your best, okay?" Mike said, "And remember, we'll always be there for you, no matter what." He turned and looked at Bloom's pet rabbit, "Kiko, you keep an eye on her." The little bunny responded by giving him a salute, causing Rosella to raise a brow. "Hey, wait! I almost forgot!" Mike said as he pulled a wrapped package seemingly from nowhere. "This just might come in handy for you, Bloom!"

"Wow, Dad! A present for me?" Bloom gasped, "What is it?" She unwrapped the package and her face lit up. "Awesome! My own cell phone! Thanks Dad!"

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present, but you'll need it to keep us updated." Mike said with a smile.

"I think we need to let her go now, dear." Vanessa said gently.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Stella assured them.

"I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can." Bloom told her parents.

"I'll send you home now." Stella told the two adults, "Ready? Stay there, don't move. Solaria!" She removed her ring and tossed it into the air, causing it to transform into her sceptre. "And have a nice trip." The blonde fairy said as she waved her sceptre and sent Mike and Vanessa back home.

"I hope they have a better landing when they get home..." Rosella murmured.

"Ready to take the plunge?" Stella asked Bloom. "Once you cross the barrier, there's no turning back."

"My mind's made up, Stella, I'm going with you." Bloom said firmly.

"What about you, Ro?" Stella asked.

"I do not really have a choice." Rosella replied, "Grand-maman said that I have to learn to control my powers so that I do not just shoot off my energy by mistake like yesterday."

At that point, Bloom suddenly realised something. "Wait, Rosella… have you grown?! You look a little older than before."

"Huh?" Rosella said as she looked herself over. "Ah, oui. Grand-maman said that this would happen. It is January here. Since my birthday is in February, my age has magically accelerated to just before my eleventh birthday. She used a spell on my clothes so that they would adjust. On the other hand, you are actually a little bit younger now, Bloom. It is because time on Earth is out of sync with the rest of the Magic Dimension. This is so that we will not have to guess about when our next birthdays will be and how old we will be on them."

"Whoa." Bloom said in surprise. "I know this place is magical, but still, that's crazy."

Rosella shrugged in response, "Perhaps so, but at least we do not have to guess how old we are. Anyway, there is no point in continuing to loiter about here."

Hearing that, Stella returned her sceptre to its ring form. "All right, let's get moving." She said, "It's time to show our faces."

Bloom picked up her suitcase, and she, Stella, and Rosella passed through the barrier before heading to Alfea with Kiko.

ウィンクズクラブ

Meanwhile, Mike and Vanessa reappeared in their living room, only to hear somebody ringing the doorbell. They looked at each other in confusion before Vanessa walked over to the door and opened it to find Eldora standing on the porch. "Oh! Eldora!"

"Hello Vanessa. Pardon my sudden arrival, but I realised that I forgot about something important regarding Alfea." Eldora explained as she walked in.

"You mean the barrier that we couldn't pass through?" Mike asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, that." Eldora said with a nod. "I imagine you two would like to meet the Headmistress of Alfea for yourselves. Unfortunately, only she has the authority to make exceptions about the barrier, so I'll go to Alfea directly and ask her to let you through so that you can meet her. When you see a portal appear in your living room, just step on through."

ウィンクズクラブ

"This place is gorgeous!" Bloom exclaimed as she looked around.

"Yeah, but don't let that distract you." Stella warned her as Bloom caught sight of a stern-looking woman who was checking in the new students.

"Who's that lady over there?" The redhead asked.

"Griselda, head of discipline. It's okay to let her distract you." Stella remarked.

"What is your name, young lady?" Griselda asked of the young girl standing in front of her.

"U-Um, Eleanor of Delona." The girl replied nervously, ""I sent in my registration form a few weeks ag—"

"All right, let's see if you appear on the list." Griselda interrupted. "Eleanor... Eleanor... Are you nervous, young lady?" She asked, noticing how tense the teenager was.

"U-um, a little. I mean, I—"

"Here we are." Griselda cut in again, "Eleanor of Delona. You can go in, young lady."

"Thank you." Eleanor replied before walking past her.

"What do we do now?" Bloom asked nervously. "I'm not on the list."

"Actually, you are." Rosella replied.

"Huh?" Bloom looked at the younger girl in confusion, so Rosella looked up at her.

"Grand-maman spoke to the headmistress yesterday." She explained, "You were accepted to Alfea as a special exception." At this, Bloom sighed in relief before the three of them approached the head of discipline.

"Good morning, Miss Griselda." Stella said cheerfully.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Stella of Solaria. I didn't expect to see you here. After what happened last year, I'm surprised you've chosen to grace us with your presence once again."

"I don't give up that easily, you know." Stella said confidently.

"Right..." Griselda said with resignation, "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Bloom Peters of Earth." Bloom said nervously. "To be honest, my—"

"Ah, yes." Griselda said with recognition, "We received word of your arrival from Eldora. To be honest, it's highly unusual for a student to be accepted right before school starts like this, but the headmistress informed me that you were a very special case." She turned her attention to the younger redhead, "And you must be Eldora's granddaughter, Rosella. We've prepared a room for you in the faculty wing."

"Thank you, madam." Rosella said politely.

"You three may go in." Griselda told them.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought a letter with me from Princess Veranda of Callisto." Stella said as she held the letter out to Griselda, "She decided not to come after all and asked me to deliver this to Headmistress Faragonda."

"Thank you, Stella." Griselda replied as she took the envelope from the girl, "I'll see to it that the headmistress receives it. I've been debating about where to place Bloom since we hadn't expected her arrival, but I suppose this solves that problem." She turned her gaze to Bloom, "Princess Veranda was supposed to be in the same apartment as Stella, but since she won't be coming, you can take her place there."

"Thank you Miss Griselda." Bloom said happily, relieved that she'd be rooming with the only person she currently knew.

"Yes, yes. Now move along." Griselda told her, "You're holding up the line, girls."

Meanwhile, in the window of one of the classrooms, a group of instructors were watching the arrival of the new students.

"The new students are here. They all look so nice." Said an elf with golden hair.

"Budding young fairies—ah, it's been so many centuries since I was one of them, yet it only feels like yesterday." A woman wearing a vibrant red outfit replied.

"Ahem, professors, I can't see a thing." A leprechaun with an Irish accent complained to his much taller peers.

"Hold on, who's that little girl down there? She's too young to be a student." The woman remarked.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Faragonda." The elf replied as he stepped aside to make room for the leprechaun.

"And that young lady with the red hair... I can sense that she possesses very powerful magic." The fairy added.

"Oh...!" The leprechaun said with interest as he finally looked out the window, "Which one?" He asked, "I see two redheads, and they both seem to possess quite powerful magic."

"Now that you mention it, Professor Wizgiz, the little girl Professor DuFour noticed does have an incredibly strong magic signature for such a small child." The elf replied.

"Yes, but I was talking about the taller redhead beside her. The one with hair that looks like a burning flame." DuFour clarified, just as a woman with white hair entered the room.

"That, my esteemed colleagues, is Bloom, a fairy who has grown up on Earth." The woman explained as she approached the instructors, "The little girl is Rosella, the goddaughter of our former colleague, Eldora. Bloom recently awakened her powers and cannot yet control them. As for Rosella, she will be staying as a guest here at Alfea. Eldora fears that she is no longer safe on Earth. Professor DuFour, I suspect that once you meet Rosella, you will realize exactly who she is, but you must not say anything. Rosella recalls nothing about her past, and Eldora is concerned that it may be dangerous for her to learn the truth. Still, from what our friend has told me, I think you'll get along with Rosella quite well."

Back in the courtyard, Griselda had finished checking the new students in and was busy giving them a lecture. "This school will be your home for the next five years. But! This 'home' can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based on discipline. Disregard these rules and I'll personally escort you to the front gate!" At this, she pointed to the front gate to emphasise her point. "This is not a magician's school. You're not here to learn 'hocus-pocus'. Consequently, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place where you may display your powers is in your classroom under teacher supervision. Is that clear, Princess Stella?! Thanks to you and your antics, the potions laboratory will not be accessible until next month at the earliest. Now I think you know what not to do if you wish to stay, hm?"

"You did that?" Bloom asked in shock as she looked at the destroyed laboratory, the damage to which was still visible through the busted window.

"So? My father paid for all of the damages." Stella replied.

"That is really not the point, Stella." Rosella remarked. "Also, what did you do that they could not just use magic to fix it?! What kind of potion were you trying to create?!"

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you'll excuse me." The white-haired woman said as she approached with the instructors.

"Ladies, here comes your headmistress. Attention!" Griselda said, as if they were at a military academy.

"Oh really now. There's no need to be so stodgy." Faragonda told her second-in-command. "I hope Miss Griselda hasn't frightened you too much." She told her students with a smile before gesturing to the school. "Welcome to Alfea, the best fairy school in the whole of Magix. Mind you, it's also the only one." She admitted, "Come on in, ladies." After walking up the front steps, Miss Faragonda threw open the doors to the entry hall of the school. "Here we are. And so, we begin our orientation session, by the end of which, we should all know each other better. Becoming a fairy is hard work, but I know that everyone here can do it. Keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you." She smiled at the group of freshmen, "Okay, enough with the boring stuff. Feel free to explore your surroundings, but be very careful—there are dangers lurking about."

"'Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower'." Stella said before giggling, "Listen, that's what's coming up." She told Bloom.

"Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower." Faragonda told the students, having not heard Stella. Rosella couldn't help but feel a bit bothered by that rule, or perhaps the sentiment behind it to be more precise, but she didn't want to voice her dissent in front of Faragonda's students. She was certain that it would be quite rude and disrespectful to contradict the headmistress in front of her wards like that.

"All right, speeches are over. Everyone's dismissed." Griselda announced, "You're free til dinner time."

"Good luck everybody, I'll see you tomorrow." Faragonda told the girls, "Oh, and classes start at 8 o'clock sharp. Do be punctual." She watched as her students began to disperse and turned her attention to the young child among them, "Ah, Rosella, could you come here for a moment, dear?"

"You go on with Stella, Bloom, I'll find you guys later." Rosella told the older girls. "That is, if you do not mind my hanging out with you." She was well aware that a group of older girls might not be too keen on an ten-year-old tagging along with them.

"Sure, no problem." Stella told her with a smile, "Come on Bloom."

Rosella sighed slightly before walking over to the headmistress, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. I wanted to introduce you to my fellow faculty members." Faragonda told her with a smile, "This is Professor Palladium, our potions and nature instructor, Professor Wizgiz, our transformation instructor, and Professor DuFour, our etiquette and literature teacher."

As Faragonda finished her introductions, Rosella placed her right hand on her heart and held her left hand out to the side delicately as she bent into an elegant curtsy, "It is a great pleasure to meet you." She told the instructors, "I am Rosella, the goddaughter of Eldora, the former magical botany instructor here at Alfea."

"Oh my. Such a polite young lady. I can tell that you've been raised with great care." DuFour remarked.

"Thank you for your kind words." Rosella said with a bright smile. In truth, just as Faragonda had said, the etiquette instructor had recognised Rosella the moment she got a close look at her, but even though she knew that Rosella could likely sense that, they both knew it was better not to mention the matter. In fact, it was for this reason that Rosella did not ask DuFour about her misty-eyed expression, but instead turned her attention back to Faragonda. "Madame Faragonda, I have something I wish to speak with you about, but could we go somewhere more private? I think it would be best if the students do not hear what I wish to say."

"Of course."

ウィンクズクラブ

"Now then, Rosella." Faragonda began as she sat down at the desk in her office, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you tell the students to stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower?" Rosella asked directly, without beating around the bush. "Witches are different from fairies, but they are not necessarily bad. You and Headwitchtress Griffin were both members of the Company of Light. I cannot help but feel as though encouraging division between us only breeds further conflict. How can there be harmony between us if we make no efforts to understand and get along with one another?"

Faragonda gave Rosella a sad smile. It was a good thing that she had decided not to let Griselda join this conversation. The head of discipline would no doubt be shocked at Rosella's audacity in questioning the rules at Alfea. However, Faragonda herself knew that Rosella had been taught that it was, in fact, quite rude not to say something if you disagreed with someone, and that she had also grown up with the belief that understanding the reason for the rules was just as important as knowing the rules themselves. However, while she understood Rosella's feelings, which came from having the purest of hearts, she wasn't able to accommodate her request. "Unfortunately, there was a tragic incident many years ago where a student of Alfea was murdered by a student of Cloud Tower." Faragonda watched as Rosella's eyes turned into saucers while she continued, "The Cloud Tower Student in question was sentenced to the Omega Dimension, but after that, Griffin and I decided that it would be for the best to keep our students apart."

"I see..." Rosella said quietly. It was written on her face that she did not agree with the two headmistresses' decision, but was unwilling to argue the matter. It was important to let her feelings be known, but also to recognise that she had no real say in the matter and thus, had to accept it.

"Do you need anything else?" Faragonda asked her.

"No. I just did not want to ask you about the reason for the policy in front of the students." Rosella explained, "I felt that it would be disrespectful to you."

Faragonda smiled softly. Rosellla truly had a well-developed understanding about what was and was not acceptable behavior. Perhaps she failed to realise it, due to her age, but everything about the child—her posture, gait, and manner of speech and conduct—spoke to the fact that she was very well-bred.

"You know Rosella, I think that you would make an excellent assistant for our etiquette teacher, Professor DuFour." The headmistress suggested.

"I would?" Rosella asked in confusion.

"Yes. It would help her immensely if she had somebody to demonstrate what to do for the other students."

Rosella blushed at the praise, but nodded, "I shall try my best, Madame Faragonda."

"All right then, off you go." Faragonda said with a wave of her hand.

ウィンクズクラブ

"You'll like Headmistress Faragonda." Stella told Bloom as they walked through the halls, "She always says the same thing, but she's really nice."

"Who are the witches of Cloud Tower?" Bloom asked.

"Magix has three schools." Stella told her as she held up her hand, "Ours is one, there's the Red Fountain school of Specialists—that's where the squad guys go—" She explained, referring to the four boys that they had met last night while holding up a second finger, "Finally, there's the witches' school of Cloud Tower." She finished while lifting a third finger.

"Witches, wow…" Bloom gasped, having not considered the possibility.

"Yeah well, better steer clear of them." Stella told her.

"You should not judge people by their magic type, Stella." Rosella said as she suddenly caught up to the two girls.

"Oh, Rose!" Bloom said in surprise, "Did you finish talking with Miss Faragonda?"

"Oui." Rosella said, "Strictly speaking, Stella is correct. You should stay away from the witches, but only because it is a rule for the students of Alfea. And do not get confused. Witches and Fairies are not separate races or anything like that, it is just a matter of how we focus our powers. A fairy's power can be controlled by such things as happiness, whereas a witch uses things such as anger to channel her powers. It is like judging people over whether they are a cheerleader or a goth back on Earth; very stupid. However, apparently, stupid or not, there are some problems between the two schools, so it is better to do as Miss Faragonda says. Besides, whether or not you agree with the rules, you should respect the people who made them."

"Oh, good grief, Ro." Stella said with a roll of her eyes before stopping at the door, "Here's our apartment, Bloom. You can ignore the fact that it has Veranda's name instead of yours. Miss Griselda will fix it later." She turned the knob and opened the door, strolling inside with Bloom and Rosella following. "That's my room over there." She told them while pointing to the door of a room to the right of the entryway. "It's the same one I had last year."

"You've got a room all to yourself?" Bloom asked as she looked around the large space before walking across the entryway to the room that would be hers. "Wow! Lucky you! I've got a roommate."

Rosella rolled her eyes, feeling that Bloom and Stella were two peas in a pod. 'There is no doubt…' She thought to herself, 'Stella would be quite comfortable amongst the girls of Southern California.'

Bloom opened the door to her room and walked in, only for a pain-filled howl to fill the air a moment later. The redhead gasped as she stepped back, realising that she had stepped on the long leaf of a plant. The plant pulled its injured leaf up and began blowing on it as Bloom stared in confusion whilst Rosella poked her head in.

"Oh, sorry." The flame-haired fairy apologised awkwardly.

"No, excuse me." Said a girl with light brown hair as she walked up to Bloom, a friendly smile on her face, "I just got here, and well, I left my things all over the floor." She knelt down to be "eye-level" with the distressed plant, "This is a talking plant, one of my creations."

"Um, that plant is on a pedestal though…" Rosella said in confusion, "So would it not be her fault for leaving her… leaves on the floor?"

"Hee, hee, good point." The girl admitted as she stood up, "My name is Flora." She told Bloom and Rosella. Flora had medium dark skin and sparkling green eyes, giving her the overall appearance of a Latina teenager from an Earth perspective. Her light brown hair was thick, straight, and slightly textured, with a blonde streak at the front of her bangs on either side. As she shifted her weight while introducing herself, she accidentally knocked over the pedestal, causing the plant to fall to the floor with a scream, its pot shattering in the process. "Oh my!" She moaned with worry as she looked at the unhappy plant.

"I will fix it." Rosella said with a wave of her hand, restoring the pot to its proper state with the plant inside before she knelt down in front of the plant to play with it.

"How did you do that, Rosella?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, that?" Rosella asked as she stood up with the pot in her arms, "Grand-maman does things like that all of the time, so I have gotten used to it. Grand-maman does not usually have this many plants inside of the house though." She noted before turning to Flora while effortlessly fixing the table with her foot. "You are from Linphea, oui?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" The girl asked.

"The plants are a hint." Rosella told her. "Not many people are so fond of nature that they bring it inside with them." She looked around the room as she carefully set the plant down on the desk to the side. "That being said, your belongings are totally out of balance, Flora. Your plants are not positioned in the optimal spots for their species, and you are just going to keep having accidents if you leave things this way."

"You should let Rosella fix it." Stella told the other girl, "She's a total expert at balancing things out."

"Go right ahead." Flora said with a smile.

"Uh, anyway, I'm Bloom." Bloom began as she watched Rosella begin moving things around Flora's side of the room with telekinesis. "I don't know if you were told, but Veranda couldn't come and I'm taking her place. I'm from Earth."

"From Earth? But I heard that there was no magic in that realm. Wow, you must feel like you're really far from home." Said another girl's voice, and they turned to see a girl with magenta hair standing behind them. "Hi, my name's Tecna." Tecna's hair was styled in an asymmetrical pixie cut, so but appeared to be thick and straight. Her skin tone was about the same as Bloom's, while her intelligent eyes were a stunning shade of turquoise.

"Hi Tecna." Stella greeted as she walked forward, "I'm Stella."

Tecna frowned as she looked at Stella, "Hey, I've heard about you."

"Me too." Said a sixth voice as Rosella rejoined the group, and they all looked to see a girl who looked like somebody from Eastern Asia, at least to Bloom. Her short black hair was pulled up into a pair of blunt twin tails. The one thing that separated her from an Earthling was her deep blue eyes, something that Oriental girls from Earth were unlikely to be born with. "By the way, before you blow up your room, give us time to duck and cover, okay?" The girl joked, causing Bloom, Tecna, Flora, and Rosella to laugh.

"Oh, it was just an accident, if you really wanna know." Stella said as she turned away with a huff.

"An accident that got you expelled?" Tecna asked, "How did you manage to get re-admitted?"

"Well, the truth is, they couldn't do without someone as gorgeous as me." Stella stated.

"Humility is a virtue, Stella." Rosella said as she abruptly used her powers to bring Kiko over to her and held him out to Bloom, "Here Bloom. He is hungry and was about to try and eat one of Flora's plants."

"Kiko!" Bloom scolded, but Flora just smiled.

"You hungry, little bunny?" The Linphean fairy asked as she grabbed a pot of soil from the desk, along with a packet of seeds, "Here." She dumped the seeds onto the soil and they instantly turned into bright orange carrots for Kiko.

"At any rate, Tecna, I suspect that the truth is that as crown princess of Solaria and Fairy of the Shining Sun, Stella's education was deemed too important to the stability of the Magical Universe for Alfea not to let her try again." Rosella said. "Even if she is a delinquent."

"Uh, should that really be coming from somebody who's been playing hooky on Earth for the past four years?" Bloom asked.

"I have not been 'playing hooky', I am homeschooled. There is a difference, Bloom." Rosella said with annoyance, "Think about what happened with my powers yesterday. Do you really think that Grand-maman could have sent me to a normal school on a planet where most people think magic does not exist?"

"Point taken." Bloom admitted.

"Who are you, anyway?" Tecna asked. "Aren't you a little young to be at Alfea?"

"I am Rosella. I am not actually a student, I am just staying at Alfea for a little while because I accidentally lost control of my powers on Earth." The child explained. "Fortunately, there were not any witnesses, but Grand-maman said something about somebody being able to use that energy discharge to locate me. Anyway, I am not actually from Earth either, but before you ask, I do not know where I am from. However, you are incorrect about Earth. It does still have magic, albeit, not much, but there is still an Ocean Gate there. However, most of Earth's magical energy was stolen away and what is left is what is held by the plants and animals."

"Plants and animals have magic in them?" Bloom asked.

"Of course." Rosella said, "How do you think Kiko was able to pass through the barrier?" At this, she pointed at her friend's pet, who was happily munching on the carrots Flora had produced for him.

"Hey, that reminds me, what do you say we eat out tonight?" Stella suggested. "It'll be our way to celebrate the start of the new year."

"Great idea." Flora agreed, "That'll give us a chance to get to know one another."

At that, Rosella tugged on Bloom's hand, "Do you mind if I come? I do not know anybody here except Miss Faragonda."

Bloom smiled at her and then looked up at her roommates, "You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Stella insisted, "Ro is always welcome to hang out with us as far as I'm concerned."

"In that case, anyone for pizza?" Bloom asked.

"What's pizza?" The girl with the pigtails asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Flora said.

"It's a dish from Earth." Bloom explained.

"That is not nearly enough information, Bloom." Rosella said, "Back when it still had fairies, Earth was known as the Realm of Diversity. That is because, unlike most other realms, Earth does not have a unified culture, language, or even climate. Every part of it is different, which is what I love about it." She looked thoughtful, "That being said, I am guessing that you guys do not know much about the various countries on Earth, so describing it by its nationality or history will not mean much to you. Let us see... I guess to keep it simple, I shall just say that it is a big, flat piece of bread covered with tomato sauce, cheese, and well, aside from that, you can pick any toppings you wish. It is Bloom's favorite food and very popular in the area she comes from."

"But considering how disconnected Earth is, will they even have pizza in Magix?" Tecna asked.

"Oh, oui. Pizza is actually a very historical dish, from the time before Earth's magic was stolen, so I imagine you can find it somewhere." Rosella said before turning to the girl with the pigtails, "By the way, I don't think that we caught your name. I am Rosella, and this is Bloom. That is Flora, and to your right is Tecna."

"I'm Musa." The girl answered with a smile.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's go!" Stella declared.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Are you sure it's wise to let Rosella leave the campus with them, Headmistress?" Griselda asked as she and Faragonda watched Rosella leaving with Bloom and the others from Faragonda's office window.

"I'm sure it will be fine for one night." Faragonda answered, "Give her a little chance to explore, Griselda."

ウィンクズクラブ

"Magix Station, last stop—please transfer here." The driver of the bus from Alfea announced, and the six girls casually disembarked from the vehicle.

"Are we there yet?" Bloom asked as Tecna guided her with her hands on Bloom's shoulders while Bloom covered her eyes with her hands, "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes, go ahead, take a look." Tecna told her.

Bloom removed her hands from her eyes and looked around, her expression quickly turning to one of disappointment as she saw what looked like an ordinary city—except for the different architecture and flying cars.

"You look disappointed." Musa said.

"Of course I'm disappointed!" Bloom replied, "This is it? Magix? Capital of the Magic Dimension, the most enchanted city in the universe?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Musa asked.

"I don't know—dragons, gnomes, wizards, shops full of magic wands…" Bloom replied.

"But that's fairytale stuff, this is the real world." Stella replied. "Here, everything lives off of its own magical energy. Magic is everywhere."

"Whoa!" Bloom screamed as she narrowly avoided being hit by a car. She watched as the driver snapped his fingers and a new parking space was instantly created between some other cars so that he could park. "Goodness!"

"If you want to see it, you've just got to look." Stella told her.

"That is not entirely correct, Stella." Rosella said, causing the others to look at her. "I don't know about gnomes per se, but wizards and dragons most certainly exist here in Magix, although the dragons cannot be found here in the city. I believe that Red Fountain has some though. And gnomes most certainly do exist. I am certain that you, yourself, are familiar with the Muffies of Solaria. But I do not know if any reside in this realm or not. As far as wizards go, any guy you see walking down the street could be a wizard, Bloom. They do not often dress in long cloaks when they are young, just like fairies do not walk around with their wings out all of the time. As for the magic wand shop… to my knowledge, there is no such thing. With the exception of Stella, it's mostly just wizards who use that kind of thing, and they actually use staffs more than wands. That being said, most wizards use a staff that was either specially made for them, or was passed down in their family, just as Stella's sceptre was passed down. It is too… well… dangerous to sell such things to people who do not know what they are doing, and crafting such objects can only be done by somebody who is truly a master or possesses powerful creation magic."

"She's got me there." Stella said with a grin and a shrug.

"Anyway, let's eat." Flora said.

"Yeah, let's go." Tecna agreed, and they all giggled as they walked down the street. None of them noticed the large yellow creature that was inside of an optical shoppe they passed by. Well, none except Rosella, though she gave no outward sign of this as she followed Bloom and the others.

'I had better keep tabs on him…' She thought to herself.

"And over here, we have frames with a little more… attitude, shall we say." The shopkeeper told Knut, who was busy looking at his reflection while wearing a pair of eccentric pink glasses.

"Hm, I don't know—" Knut began before turning to the window slightly and catching sight of Bloom and the others. "Serpents and salamanders, its them!" He exclaimed. "Hm…" He said while walking toward the window and lifting the glasses before turning to the man at the counter, "Uh, excuse me, sir, did you see what I think I saw?"

"What's that?" The man asked, and Knut turned back toward the window.

"It was a group of girls that just walked by." Knut described.

"Oh yeah!" The man exclaimed.

"I'm not crazy?" Knut asked to be sure.

"No, not at all." The man told him, "They were students from Alfea. Today is the beginning of their new school year—my glasses!" The shopkeeper cried as Knut ran out of the store without thinking to take the glasses off first, "Come back here!"

"I must warn my highnesses immediately!" Knut said to himself, not even considering that he was still wearing the vibrant pink frames, "They're in Magix too. They can deal with things themselves this time." He ran down a nearby alley, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" Came a beautiful voice on the other end—one that quickly turned frustrated. "Ugh, Knut! What is it this time, you useless, smelly ogre?!"

"The fairy and her friends are in town, my highness." Knut explained as he stopped running, "I just saw them walk by. They were headed downtown."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, "That sounds almost too good to be true. Stella's scepter must be ours! Now listen to me!" She screamed again, "You won't fail us this time! And if you do, I'll make triple sure that you'll never, ever again take your glasses off! Got it?" She finished abruptly with a sweet voice.

"No!" Knut exclaimed, "No glasses, please! I promise, I won't fail!"

ウィンクズクラブ

Meanwhile, at a restaurant in Magix, Bloom—having just finished eating—was fiddling with her new cell phone and growing increasingly frustrated.

"I don't understand why my cell's not working." She said to Tecna, who was sitting beside her, "See, I press down the number and nothing happens."

"Let me have a look." Tecna said as she held her hand out, and Bloom handed her the phone. "I'm very good with electronic stuff—" She suddenly burst out laughing as she took the cell phone apart.

"Tecna, what's so funny?" Musa asked.

"This is prehistoric technology." Tecna said. "Where did you get this thing?" She asked Bloom.

"But… it's the most recent model." Bloom said in confusion.

"Tecna, Earth's lack of magic has created a time-lapse between it and the rest of the Magic Dimension." Rosella said, "It is centuries behind all of the other realms by now. And anyway, it is really not fair to compare the technology of any realm to what you are used to on Zenith."

Tecna considered this and then looked at Bloom apologetically, "Sorry… I shouldn't have laughed. That was rude."

Rosella smiled and placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "Why don't you make it up to her by fixing up her phone?" She suggested, "Bloom's papa just gave it to her, and red is her favorite colour, so I'm sure she would prefer the outside to remain the same, but you are a technology fairy, oui? I am sure that you could upgrade the inside of the phone while leaving the outside intact. En outre, that way, her phone will not stick out when she visits home."

"Great idea." Tecna agreed. "Is that all right with you, Bloom?"

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it, Tecna." Bloom said with a smile. "Dad gave me that phone so that I could call him and Mom while I'm here at Alfea, but it won't mean anything if I can't use it for that."

"Then I'll have it fixed for you by morning." Tecna promised.

Rosella smiled, happy to have resolved the situation, when a familiar signature caught her attention. 'Icy? I guess she is attending Cloud Tower right now… Miss Faragonda said not to go near the students of Cloud Tower, but that rule is for the students of Alfea, and anyway, Icy is my friend, so I'm sure it will be fine.' She thought to herself before looking at Bloom.

Bloom noticed this and turned to the younger child, "What is it, Rosella?"

"Oh, I have sensed the energy of an old friend of mine." Rosella told her as she slid out of her chair, "I am going to go say hello."

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Flora asked with concern.

"I will be fine." The child assured them. "As long as I can sense your energy, I can find you again, so I will not get lost, and you do not have to worry about waiting for me to get back if you guys wish go do something else. A bientôt !" With that, Rosella waved and dashed out of the restaurant in excitement. She hurried through the streets with a smile before turning down an alley, her face lighting up as she found who she was looking for. "Icy!"

"Wah...? Rosella?" A young woman with long, fine, and very straight silver hair exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" She asked as Rosella ran up to her.

"I sensed your energy and so I came to find you!" Rosella explained happily.

Icy looked confused, "Just me? What about Darcy and Stormy?"

"Huh?" Rosella blinked in confusion and tilted her head while looking at Icy's two friends. One had dark blonde hair that was fine, straight, and even longer than Icy's. The other also had fine hair, but hers was short, curly, and purple. It wasn't hard to figure out who was who since they were wearing their initials on their outfits, but she didn't understand why Icy thought she'd have come looking for them too.

"Hold on." Darcy said, her eyes glowing purple for a moment as she focused on Rosella. She shifted her attention to Icy as the glow faded. "Icy, she doesn't remember who she is, and she doesn't remember Stormy and I either. Her memories have probably been blocked to protect her. She only remembers you because she met you sometime after Dyamond fell." Apparently, this Darcy girl was a telepath.

Icy's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" She looked down thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense... but in that case, I shouldn't have..."

Rosella simply shook her head. "Do not worry about it." She told Icy, "I am aware that my memories have been blocked to protect me, so it is not as if you have revealed anything too upsetting. But never mind that. I am so happy to see you again, Icy." She threw her arms around the older girl's waist, hugging her tightly with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Rosella..." Icy said with an awkward smile before looking up and furrowing her brow. "...Hey, do you guys sense that strong energy that's approaching?"

"Huh?" Rosella focused her attention and realised that Bloom was headed in their direction, and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why isn't... Uh-oh!" She abruptly cut herself off as she became aware of Knut in the immediate vicinity.

The ogre in question entered the alleyway and instantly recognised Rosella, if only because of the unmistakable colour of her hair. "Ah! Highnesses!" He exclaimed while pointing at the child, "She's the little girl that was with the blonde girl on Earth!

"Huh?!" Rosella exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening as she turned to look at the three witches, all of whom were face-palming in frustration. Her confused expression quickly melted into one of pain. "Icy... you three were the ones who sent this ogre to steal Stella's sceptre? But why?!"

"Why is it any of your business?" Stormy asked rudely, and Rosella frowned with irritation.

"Ah, let me think… ah, oui! Perhaps it is because that is the whole reason that it is not safe for me on Earth anymore?!" The child exclaimed angrily, "Or how about because it was my friends who were being attacked?! Not to mention that I was attacked! And finally, the Sceptre of Light belongs to Stella and not to you!"

The final statement in her outburst had been meant as something of a scolding, but the three young witches, or at least Stormy, didn't really care.

"We're still going to get that sceptre." The purple-haired witch stated.

"Non! I will not let you!" Rosella exclaimed angrily, and Stormy placed her hands on her hips.

"And what are you going to do about it, Ro?" She asked, and really, to a bystander, the scene might've looked more like three older sisters ganging up on their younger sister after she had caught them sneaking out past curfew.

"As if I am going to tell you!" Rosella replied defiantly. She was becoming increasingly aware of a malice within Icy and the other two that hadn't existed in the past. She turned to leave, only to realise that Knut was blocking her path if only by way of just standing in the middle of the alley. That problem was unexpectedly nullified when a burst of sun magic struck the ogre from behind. "Huh?" Rosella said in confusion as she looked up past the fallen ogre to see Stella there with her sceptre in hand, the other girls standing behind her.

"Nice shooting, Stella." Bloom said before focusing her attention on her young neighbor, "Rosella, I think it's time you got out of there."

Although a little confused, Rosella nodded and began to move towards the older fairies when Darcy suddenly reached out and grabbed ahold of her forearm while covering her mouth with her other hand as she pinned Rosella's body against her own. "I'm afraid that Rosella is coming with us, fairies." Icy said as Rosella struggled in Darcy's grasp. It wasn't that they really wanted to hurt her, but Rosella was the only one who could identify them and report their efforts to obtain Stella's sceptre to Faragonda. Rosella herself could sense that they bore no ill will, but she nonetheless struggled against Darcy's grasp, not willing to just let them do bad things.

"I don't think so." Bloom said firmly.

"And how are you gonna stop us?" Stormy asked.

However, before Bloom could answer her, a cloaked figure suddenly dropped to the ground between the two groups of students. "I s'pect I can, Stormy." Came a man's voice as the figure straightened up. At the sound of his voice, the three witches tensed up in fear. Darcy immediately released Rosella, who ran over to the cloaked figure.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Icy asked nervously. Clearly this was somebody that the three of them knew and hadn't been expecting.

"What? A man can't come see 'is niece?" The man asked, his accent and manner of speech sounding something like that of an old English seaman. He noticed the confusion on Rosella's face and lowered his hood as he turned to her, revealing his long, dark hair and yellow eyes. "Recognise me now?"

Although she felt safe in the man's presence, Rosella's eyes glistened with a faint sadness as she shook her head and cast her gaze to the ground. "Non, je n'ais pas. I mean, I do, but... not in a 'I know you' kind of way. But… for some reason... I feel safe around you." She knew the man's identities from her studies of the VIPs in the Magic Dimension.

"Before you get any ideas, I didn't do anything." Darcy suddenly said, apparently concerned about being blamed for Rosella's memory loss, "It was probably her cousin's doing."

The man sighed at that, "Amelia, whadja do?" He murmured.

"I'm guessing that it was for her own protection." Icy said, "Think about who is after her. Think about what danger she might've placed herself in if she were able to remember home. She's older now, but she was only seven back then." Her thoughts immediately drifted to another young girl who had been about the same age as Rosella at that time.

"Who is Amelia?" Rosella asked, looking up at the man with her head tilted slightly.

"She's a relative o' yers, Rosella." The man explained.

"Oh..." Rosella said softly before looking at the ground again, "...Icy is right. Grand-maman said the same thing, more or less."

The man in the cloak nodded and turned back to the three witches, "So, ya gonna back down?" He asked.

"Oh come on!" Stormy exclaimed with an offended tone, "You know we wouldn't hurt Rosella!"

"Seriously!" Darcy insisted, "We were going to bring her back to Alfea. We just wanted to lose the dead weights for a little while."

"Besides, we're not looking to pick a fight with you." Icy added before the three of them laughed nervously. Their entire reason for even trying to take the younger girl was pretty much moot now.

The child in question looked back up at the adult, "They are telling the truth, although I suspect that there is something they are leaving out. But it is probably not important now."

"Oh, I ain't sure 'bout that." The man said, directing an icy glare at the three witches.

"Well... I was going to make her forget she met us here, but... there's no point in that now..." Darcy admitted with a sweat-drop.

"Ya three best run along a'fore things get ugly."

The student witches didn't need to be told twice and quickly vanished into thin air, along with Knut.

"Well, that takes care o' 'em." The cloaked man said as he turned to Bloom and the others.

"Well, thank you sir, but who are you?" Bloom asked.

"This is King Midnaruan of Draliano." Rosella told her, but that meant nothing to Bloom.

"Who?" The older redhead asked.

"It is a kingdom where people mostly specialize in darkness magic. That is, the element of darkness, which is not directly tied to witch magic as people tend to believe. It is just like how Stella uses light to fight, but in reverse." Rosella explained, "All of those who use magic have an element that their magic is tied to, and those elements are independent of fairy and witch magic. Solaria, as its name implies, is the kingdom of light, but since everything in the universe has its opposite, Draliano is thus the kingdom of shadow."

"It seems too convenient that he happened to be in Magix." Bloom said with a hint of suspicion, but Rosella only shook her head.

"He is a friend of Miss Faragonda's. It is possible that she called him and told him that I was here." Said the child.

"So let me get this straight..." Musa began, "You came all the way to Magix... just because Miss Faragonda told you that Rosella was here?"

"S'bout right." Midnaruan said with a grin.

Rosella smiled slightly, then sighed and turned to the older girls with a penitent look. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I should have listened to Miss Faragonda..."

Contrary to Rosella's expectations, Tecna only shook her head, "That rule is for the students, and you aren't a student, Rosella. There's no reason that the rivalry between Alfea and Cloud Tower should affect you."

"And to be honest, I think it may have turned out better this way." Stella admitted, "I don't like you being in danger, but if you hadn't sought them out, they might've attacked us out in the open, given that it's my scepter they're after. If that had happened, innocent people might've gotten hurt."

"Not yer sceptre itself they want, Stella. I s'pect they want what's inside it." Midnaruan remarked, and Rosella raised a brow.

"If that is what they are after, they will not find it in there." The young girl said flatly, and Midnaruan nodded.

"'Opefully, they don't figure out where it really is." He told her.

"But why are they after it? I do not understand." Rosella asked in frustration, "Icy did not used to be this way. At first, I thought that the change in her personality was due to attending Cloud Tower, but I know that Miss Griffin does not teach her students to do things like this. And when I probed a little deeper, I sensed a dark power that does not belong to those three."

"Who does it belong to then?" Bloom asked.

At that, Rosella looked thoughtful, "This is just a guess, but... I believe it might be the power of the Ancestral Witches..."

"The who?" Bloom asked.

"You've never heard of the Ancestral Witches?" Flora asked in surprise.

"Magical history was not a subject that one could easily access on Earth, Flora." Rosella explained, "Remind me to teach you the basics later, Bloom."

"So those Ancestral Witches must be the worst of the worst, right?" Bloom asked.

Rosella shook her head, her ponytail swaying as she did, "Not quite, but close. I will tell you about them later."

"Lucky for you that Rosella's a bookworm, Bloom." Stella said as she elbowed Bloom with a grin.

"Hopefully I won't get information overload." Bloom said with concern.

"I will take it slow and make it simple." Rosella promised.

"Thank you." Bloom sighed with relief.

"We should probably head back. We don't want to miss curfew." Flora stated.

"Agreed." Said Tecna.

At this, Rosella looked up at Midnaruan, "Could you, perhaps, teleport us there?"

Midnaruan nodded, "Gladly." He told her before snapping his fingers, causing all seven of them to reappear in Alfea's main courtyard.

"Hey, Midnaruan, could you teach me that sometime?" Bloom asked, "That would come in handy once I can control my powers."

Rosella sighed in exasperation, "Bloom, not every type of magic is suitable for teleportation. Light magic and darkness magic are, but fire… not so much. You would have to gain a higher fairy form before you could teleport. It is not a simple thing that one can just 'teach' to any fairy."

"Darn." Bloom muttered, and Rosella sighed again. "What?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing..." Rosella replied, not wanting to tell Bloom that she was getting way too far ahead of herself and that she had been entirely too casual toward Midnaruan, who was a king that she'd never met before. She turned and looked up at the man in question. "So... you knew me... before?"

"S'right." Midnaruan replied. "Yer mother made me yer uncle. Unofficially, o'course."

"What happened?" Rosella asked in confusion, "Icy was surprised that I did not recognise her friends..."

"They thought ya 'and't survived the fall o' Soulstice, and were confused that ya'd lost yer memories o' them 'nstead." Midnaruan explained.

Rosella's brow furrowed, "Soul... stice...?" She cringed and groaned a little, placing a hand to her head as her memories tried to push their way to the surface.

"Rosella!" Bloom exclaimed in alarm before glaring at Midnaruan. "What have you done, Midnaruan?!"

"It's nothing that Midnaruan's done, Bloom." Faragonda interrupted as she walked down the steps to the school. "Rosella's memories were blocked before she was sent away as a means to protect her. As a fairy who specializes in reversing spells, she instinctively tries to remove that block when something reminds her of her past. However, her cousin's magic was very powerful, so it's not something that Rosella can reverse on her own yet, especially since it was placed with her own wellbeing in mind."

"So her memory will start to return?" Bloom asked in confusion as Rosella steadied herself. "Oh, before I forget, do you know this Midnaruan guy by any chance? Rosella said that he's a friend of yours."

"Yes, of course. He is an old comrade of mine." Faragonda said with a nod, "I knew that he missed Rosella, so I invited him to come to Alfea as an instructor."

"So he's a good guy?" Bloom asked, and Faragonda chuckled in amusement.

"Of course, Bloom. I assure you that Midnaruan is quite trustworthy. Back in the day, we defended the Magical Universe together." The headmistress explains.

"Whoa." Bloom said in surprise, "You know, now that you mention it, I could see him as a combat instructor. The kind that can take whatever gets thrown at him."

Faragonda smiled at the new fairy's sharpness, "That's exactly what he'll be teaching, Bloom."

"Awesome!" The fire fairy exclaimed, "Now if only I could control my powers."

"You'll get there Bloom. Every fairy has trouble at first. I had quite a bit of difficulty myself, back in the day." The older woman said, "On that note, I believe you girls should head to bed. You have class in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right." Musa agreed.

"Good night Headmistress." Flora called as the five teenagers headed inside.

"Good night, girls." Having seen to her students, Faragonda turned her attention to the youngest fairy at Alfea, who seemed to be waiting for something, now that her headache had passed.

"Madame Faragonda, Oncle, I need to talk to you about Bloom, but we should go to Madame's office first."

"Good call." Midnaruan agreed, and the three of them headed for Faragonda's office, whereupon Rosella cast a soundproofing spell taught to her by Eldora once the door was shut.

"There is something that you should know:" The child began, "Bloom is not from Earth. She is the second-born princess of Domino and keeper of the Dragon Flame. When Domino was attacked, her sister Daphne sent Bloom to Earth to protect both her and the Flame. Mr. Peters found Bloom in a burning building shortly after she arrived. I do not think Bloom knows about any of this. I am not even sure that she knows that she was adopted."

"I figured." Midnaruan said with a nod, "The energy o' the Dragon Flame screams 'not from Earth.'"

"I was not sure if you could sense it though." Rosella stated.

"Well I can." Midnaruan replied, as if he were insulted that she had doubted his ability to do so.

"That is good I guess, but clearly, not everyone can." Rosella pointed out. "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy seemed totally clueless. Although in their case, that is probably a good thing."

"If ya'd like, I can teach ya 'ow ta do it." Midnaruan offered.

"I already can." Rosella said with a shake of her head before shrugging slightly, "I always have, according to Grand-maman."

"Eldora, no doubt." Midnaruan remarked, knowing exactly who his niece was referring to, but Rosella looked confused.

"How did you know?" The child asked.

"Let's just say that she and I are good friends." Midnaruan replied.

"Oh." Rosella vaguely wondered if Midnaruan was somehow connected to every person she knew; at least among those who had magic.

"Midnaruan helped Eldora with moving her stuff to her cottage on Earth when she retired." Faragonda explained, although it was really questionable just how "retired" Eldora was when she'd been saddled with raising a child like Rosella.

"Yeah, Eldora needed 'elp moving all o' those books." Midnaruan recalled.

Rosella giggled at that thought. "I have read all of them." She remarked. She could fully imagine just how heavy the combined weight of Eldora's personal library would be.

"If ya ask me, she 'as too many." Midnaruan sighed.

"Not to me." Rosella said with a grin.

"Still a lover of books I see." Faragonda said with a smile.

"Bookworm." Midnaruan teased fondly.

"That is what everyone says." Rosella said with a shrug.

"I bet ya 'ave a book on the royal family o' Domino." Her uncle replied, thinking back to all that Rosella already knew about Bloom, "Ya can't 'ide the truth from Bloom forever."

"I do not intend to," Rosella assured him, "But non, actually, I do not." She added with a short shake of her head. She knew which book he was referring to, but it wasn't in her possession, and she honestly wasn't sure why he thought that it would be.

"Darn." Midnaruan replied.

"I am sorry to cut this short, but I should go to bed too." The child remarked, knowing that she would be sitting in on Bloom's classes the next morning.

"It is past yer bedtime." Midnaruan noted.

Rosella nodded, not bothering to ask how he even knew when her bedtime was. "Good night, Miss Faragonda. Good night, Oncle Midnaruan."

"Good night, Rosella." They both replied as Rosella headed for the door to Faragonda's office.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Who?" Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa asked in confusion.

"The Winx, us." Bloom said enthusiastically, "I mean, if we're going to be a group, we should have a name... don't you think?"

"Actually, it's not a bad idea." Tecna agreed, "A name is good for a quick reference." It would be kind of a pain if everyone had to constantly list all five of them by name.

"It's true." Stella said, "Those three witches are the Trix." She knew this since she had attended Alfea for at least part of the previous school year. "We could be called something like... The Super Five... Uh, The Stella Five... Ooh! I've got it! The Airy Fairies!"

"The... The what?" Musa asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

Stella giggled as she turned to her musical friend, "The Airy Fairies. It's short and sweet and it rhymes... What's wrong? You don't like it Musa?"

"No, it sounds terrible." Musa said dismissively.

"Rosella would say that it makes us sound like airheads..." Bloom remarked knowingly.

"I vote for Winx!" Flora exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tecna agreed, and Musa raised her own hand in agreement as well. Stella saw that she was completely outvoted on this matter and slumped in defeat.

"Perfect!" Bloom said happily as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a small cloth that she had painted the name on, "Because, you see, I've already come up with a logo." She held the cloth up for the others to see. "Simple, yet catchy."

Stella gasped and walked forward to look at Bloom's miniature banner more closely. "This looks fantastic!"

"Yes," Tecna agreed, "But, uh... What does 'Winx' mean?"

"Nothing, just Winx!" Bloom exclaimed as she created a small magic "x" while crisscrossing her arms. When Tecna raised an unsatisfied brow, Bloom came clean. "Okay, so it's inspired by our fairy wings." She turned and pointed at the logo that she had made, "You see, the design for the X was inspired by a butterfly I saw in Gardenia on the day I met Stella."

"I get it." Flora broke in, "So you replaced the 'g-s' in 'wings' with the 'x' to create something original!"

"Exactly." Bloom said with a nod.

"That's pretty cool, actually." Musa remarked.

"All right, then it's official. We're the Winx!" Stella exclaimed.

ウィンクズクラブ

That same night, shortly after falling asleep, Rosella found herself in a mysterious moonlit field of flowers. The light of the moon was reflecting off of the white flower petals in a dream-like manner and the sky above was glistening with stars. Unable to recall ever seeing such a place, the young child looked around in confusion.

"Welcome, little one." Said a melodic voice, and Rosella turned to see two fantastic creatures waiting nearby. One was a large, flaming dragon, similar to the ones that appeared in Chinese myths. The other was a beautiful blue bird with glistening feathers of ice. Rosella got the distinct feeling that she knew them from somewhere.

"Who are you?" She asked, unable to place where she had seen these two entities.

"I am the Grand Phoenix, and this is my mate, the Great Dragon." Came the melodic voice that Rosella had heard previously, and the child's eyes widened. Though her knowledge on the subject was surprisingly limited, she knew that these two were said to have worked together to create every realm within the Magical Dimension.

"Why are you here?" She asked in awe.

"We want to give you something." The dragon answered. Contrary to Rosella's expectations, his voice was not intimidating, but rather, filled with tenderness. Rosella's confusion only grew as a necklace formed between the two, which the Phoenix took into her beak and offered to the girl.

"What is this?" Rosella asked as she took the necklace into her hands.

"You have great power, Rosella, but your body is still too small to contain all of it. This necklace will help." The Dragon explained. Rosella recalled the day before on Earth, when she had accidentally unleashed a massive burst of energy in response to her confusion as to why Stella seemed familiar. There was no doubting that her power was indeed unstable, so she placed the necklace around her neck without a second thought. "Now you won't have to struggle so hard to contain your emotions." The Dragon told her.

Rosella smiled. She had indeed found it exhausting to constantly keep her feelings under wraps when she was away from Eldora's cottage. "Thank you." She told the pair, "But... why concern yourselves with a little fairy like me?" She didn't feel important enough to be worth the time of two of the greatest entities in her dimension.

"You are a special fairy." The Dragon assured her, "Therefore, you must be protected at all costs."

"I am?" Rosella tilted her head in confusion. She had known that she was a prodigy, but... was she really that powerful?

"You are." The Phoenix assured her warmly.

Rosella smiled a little and closed her eyes. The feeling she had while in the presence of these two was the same as when she was around Bloom or Icy. No, it was stronger than that. Bloom only carried a small fragment of the Great Dragon's power. That power of that fragment couldn't compare to the presence of the Great Dragon himself. Now she understood why she had always been drawn to Bloom, as well as Icy. The feeling of being with the Great Dragon and Grand Phoenix was a feeling of being home. She frowned as that thought crossed her mind and furrowed her brow in concern. "There was something wrong with Icy..." She told the two of them.

The Phoenix nodded gravely, "She is being influenced by Belladonna's power. I've been aware of it for some time now, but I'm not able to bring her to her senses."

"But... how?" Rosella asked, "And why... why Icy?" Something within her couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her friends by the Ancestral Witches.

"The three of them encountered the Ancestral Witches in the crypt beneath Cloud Tower, but as for why the Ancestresses targeted them, I don't know for certain yet." The Phoenix admitted, causing Rosella to sigh with discontent.

"Rosella, listen carefully," The Dragon said intently, "If Icy and Bloom fight each other in earnest, they might end up killing each other. You are the only one who can prevent that."

"Huh?" Rosella said in confusion.

"If they clash with each other seriously, it will be disastrous." The Phoenix clarified.

"But what can I do?" Rosella asked in confusion. She was just a child. A talented child, but a child nonetheless.

"You are the one with the power to keep them in check." The Dragon told her.

"I am?"

"You are." The Phoenix confirmed as she gently nuzzled the little girl.

"So what should I do?" The child asked.

"Act as a mediator." The Dragon told her.

"How?" Rosella asked apprehensively, "If Icy is being influenced by Belladonna, it will be hard to reason with her..."

"You might be able to break the Ancestresses' hold over those three." The Dragon explained.

"Really?" Rosella asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." He replied.

"But… how?" She asked, "I am just a little girl. I do not even know how my powers work..."

"You'll know when you know." The Phoenix promised as she nuzzled Rosella again. In response to the affectionate gesture, Rosella yawned and lied down amidst the flowers.

"Sleep well." The Phoenix said gently as she settled beside Rosella.

"Our little hatchling." The Dragon added as he carefully lay near the child as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Finally got this chapter done and dusted seriously this took what 2 months and its a little better than wasting time searching job websites for a job when you get turned down seriously I've tried for 16 separate jobs and got rejected 9 times and the 7 I have outstanding are probably dead ends but let's be honest this whole logic of applying for every job you see is stupid and fudging pointless but enough about my IRL problems
> 
> Update: its 58 now with 45 dead ends
> 
> now if you noticed a lack of Chillion, Shiverian and Glacieno well they have been scrapped as they were adding 1 too many OCs but to be honest he's not a good OC and I'll be phasing him out from my other Winx fic in the future now onto a word from my co-writer.
> 
> Co-Author Pinkrose064's Notes: Whew! For some reason, this one took forever to finish. I kept hitting roadblocks.
> 
> So while completely redoing this chapter, I took some stuff out and added some other stuff in. The thing about Bloom's cell phone being a gift for her to use at school was something I pulled from the comics. I just felt it made sense. And I really wanted to add in the scene of them officially becoming the Winx sooner rather than later. Leaving it out altogether just seemed... weird. Had to totally overhaul the encounter with the Trix, which honestly ended up being a tad anticlimactic. But at the same time, I feel like having Rosella receive something to help contain her overwhelming powers instead of somehow basically saving Bloom from the brink of death was honestly a better call. It just seemed like a bit much for a child who can barely control her powers.
> 
> Oh yes, and I like poking fun at Stella's "accident", because, really, what did she do that the potions lab was still a complete wreck a year later in a school that repairs everything with magic?! No wonder she got expelled!


	3. Alfea College for Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Winx club

On the following morning, Rosella walked up to the Winx wearing a cherry pink dress, white socks, and her usual cherry pink shoes. As usual, her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and tied with a white ribbon. Around her neck was the choker that she had received from the Dragon and Phoenix. In her hand was a cherry pink handbag with a ribbon motif.

"Bonjour, everyone." The child greeted.

"Morning Rose." Bloom replied with a smile.

"You look so cute!" Stella exclaimed as she took in Rosella's new outfit.

Rosella giggled in response. "Merci, Stella. Grand-maman gave me this outfit to wear during the school day."

"Say what now?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Aren't you a little young to study at Alfea?" Tecna asked.

"I am just… how you say… sitting in. It is Madame Faragonda's hope that this will help me learn how to control my powers." Rosella explained before remembering something. "Ah, Bloom, if you need a partner for potionology, I can help you. I have already learned a lot about that from Grand-maman."

"Thanks Rosella." Bloom replied with a smile before the group headed into the classroom. Rosella made her way to a desk at the front of the classroom. The chair had a stack of cushions on it, so it had obviously been prepared for her ahead of time. Bloom helped the younger girl into the chair and sat down beside her with Stella on her other side. Rosella resisted the urge to point out that it was a little funny to have a fairy with orange hair sitting in between a blonde and another with hair as red as a rose.

Once all of the students had been seated, a leprechaun walked out from behind the desk. He wasn't as small as the leprechauns Bloom had heard about on Earth. Rather than being three inches high, his head was more or less level with his students' waists—Rosella excluded of course. Although his pointed hat made it a little difficult to tell exactly how tall he was for certain.

"Good morning everyone." The leprechaun began with an Irish accent. "As usual, it befalls me to kick off the school year." He leapt up backwards and sat on his desk. "I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher in Metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it, changing…" He pulled his cheek, blubbering as he took off his hat and his entire form shifted into that of Griselda. "The way you look!" When he spoke now, his voice was a mixture of his own and Griselda's. The students gasped, looking the professor over as he flawlessly imitated Griselda's grumpy demeanour before they cheered in delight. "Oh well, that's nothing. By year's end, you'll do much better than that." He said in his mixed voice before taking the glasses off his nose and shifting back into his original form.

Suddenly one of the students raised her hand. "Professor Wizgiz, sorry to interrupt, but why is there a little girl in our class?"

"Oh, this is Rosella." Wizgiz replied, "She's staying here at Alfea as a guest of the Headmistress. Miss Faragonda thinks that sitting in on our classes here might help her learn to control her powers properly." He leapt from his desk to that of the student behind Rosella, showing that despite his size, he had superb agility. "Now then, since every ending must have a beginning…" Wizgiz snapped his fingers and a silver hand mirror floated up from the desk of each student. "Let us begin with a simple exercise. Concentrate." Stella, having experienced this much before, grasped her mirror and fluffed her hair. "Look in the mirror." Bloom reached forward and grabbed her own mirror as he continued, "Look at yourself… and think about changing the colour of your hair." A few of the girls gasped in delight as they succeeded quite easily. Bloom looked at her reflection and scrunched her eyes shut, attempting to summon her energy. Her bangs fluttered for a moment, but then fell back onto her forehead as nothing worth noting happened. Feeling discouraged, she set the mirror down. "Don't worry, Bloom." Wizgiz said kindly, "If at first you don't succeed, try again!" Bloom smiled awkwardly in response.

Rosella tilted her head as she stared at her reflection, pondering what colour to make her hair. Pink? Too close to her normal colour. Yellow? No, too ordinary. After thinking on it far longer than necessary, she finally decided on a colour and smiled as her hair changed to a sort-of frosted purple. It was immediately afterward that she became aware of the smell of smoke.

"Uh, Bloom?" Stella said nervously.

"Not now, Stella." Bloom said, glaring at her reflection as if it owed her money.

"But Bloom…" Flora began.

"I said not now." Bloom replied.

"Bloom!" Tecna snapped more firmly.

"Ugh, what?!" Bloom asked with annoyance as she looked at her dorm mate.

Musa was standing next to the techno-fairy, looking freaked out. "Your desk is on fire and your mirror is…"

Bloom looked back in front of her, looking just as freaked out as Musa as she realised that her desk was indeed on fire and the handle of the mirror was melting in her hand. Several of the girls began to scream in alarm as Bloom froze, having no clue what to do.

"I have got it!" Rosella exclaimed as she stood up and threw her hand out towards Bloom. She began to sing a gentle melody as pink sparkles drifted from her fingertips. "Rose de cristal brûlante—Montrez votre pouvoir—Rembobiner le temps—Et rendre ce qui est à moi—Guérir toute la douleur—Enlever la pluie—Ce destin impur—Brûlez-le loin de moi—Loin de moi..."

To the shock of everyone in the classroom—including Wizgiz—the crackling flames disappeared. Not only that, but Bloom's desk and the mirror in her hand were returned to their previous state—as if the accident had never happened.

Bloom was the first to break the silence, "What did you just say in French?" She asked.

"Huh?" Rosella said as she looked over at Bloom in surprise, her expression turning thoughtful. "Hm… I am not sure if I could speak the translation aloud without something happening, but… basically, that was a spell that nullifies magic and also restores damaged objects, as well as heal injuries."

"I would've just gotten a fire extinguisher, but why did my desk catch on fire when all I was trying to do was change the color of my hair?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Calm down, Bloom." Rosella told her, "Getting upset will do you no good. The magic of a fairy is controlled through positivity. Take a deep breath and relax. Think about something that makes you happy."

"Okay…" Bloom said uncertainly. She took a deep breath as Rosella said, closing her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and reminisced about her annual vacation to the beach with her parents. As she thought of the sparkling blue ocean, her hair shifted to a deep blue, the colour of the summer sea.

"Slammin'!" Musa exclaimed.

"You did it, Bloom!" Flora added.

"Finally." Bloom sighed in relief, "But why did it go so wrong before?"

"It is just because you are not used to it, that is all." Rosella informed her, "Your magic is imbued with fire. Because you became frustrated, your magical essence caused the desk to burst into flame. It is quite common for a fairy to lose control of her powers in such a way when angry, particularly when she lacks experience."

"Seriously Bloom. There's nothing wrong with you." One of the other students said, "It's this kid who's abnormal. Professor Wizgiz, I thought you said she couldn't control her powers, so how the heck was she able to put out that fire and fix everything?!"

"Honestly speaking, Rosella, Maria is correct." The professor acknowledged as he turned to Rosella. "That was an ancient and very powerful spell. Wherever did you learn it, lass?"

"I don't know Professor. I've always just... known it." Rosella admitted.

ウィンクズクラブ

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, the headmaster, Saladin, was giving a tour to a late arrival.

"We are glad to welcome you to our school, Prince Savagian." The elder wizard said to the dark-haired boy accompanying him.

"It is my pleasure ta be 'ere, sir." The boy said politely.

"To be truthful, I didn't think that Midnaruan would budge on his decision, but it would seem that the arrival of a certain young fairy at Alfea has turned your father upside-down." Saladin remarked.

"Do ya mean Rosella, by any chance?" Savagian asked. It was no secret to him that his father—who had previously insisted Savagian study at the college that he himself managed on Draliano—had dropped everything to teach at Alfea, and there was really only one person that could cause him to do such a thing.

Saladin chuckled at this acknowledgement. "Indeed." It was likewise no secret to Saladin just how protective Midnaruan was of Rosella, the only daughter of a dear friend of theirs.

"Well Father bein' 'ap'y is good." Savagian pointed it out. His father had been quite moody in the last few years, ever since Rosella had vanished.

"On that, we most certainly agree." Saladin replied, knowing all too well how dangerous Midnaruan's temper could be on the rare occasions that he lost control.

"So 'oo'll I be teamin' up with?" The young prince asked, knowing that the students at Red Fountain trained and studied in small groups known as Squadrons.

"I am placing you on a team that is led by Prince Sky of Eraklyon." Saladin replied, not noticing that the teenager faltered slightly when he heard that. "The other members are Prince Sky's squire, Brandon, a tech specialist named Timmy, and a boy named Riven who is… well, you'll see." The headmaster added as they headed toward a training ground. They entered the area to find Sky and Brandon sparring with one another while Riven and Timmy were both engaged in target practice. "Excuse me, gentlemen." The wizard called to his students.

"Huh?" Riven looked over at Saladin, along with the other boys, and lowered his boomerang. "Who's this guy?" He questioned.

"This is Savagian, the crown prince of Draliano. He will be joining your team." Saladin explained.

"It's pleasure ta mee' all o' ya." Savagian greeted.

"You as well, Savagian." Sky said with a friendly smile, "I think our dads know each other."

"Yes, I believe they do." Savagian acknowledged with a nod. It wasn't unusual for the sovereigns of two realms to know one another to some degree.

"Well then, why don't you join in on the training exercises, Savagian?" Saladin suggested, "It seems to me that Riven could use a sparring partner."

"Undastood sir." Savagian replied.

ウィンクズクラブ

Back at Alfea, Bloom was staring in shock at the potions laboratory, completely gobsmacked. The room that had been so completely destroyed by Stella that you could _still_ see the damage from the courtyard, and that was supposed to require at least another month to be fixed… had been completely restored by Rosella's spell—the same one that she had used on Bloom's flaming desk in class.

"…How?" The fiery-haired fairy finally managed to ask.

"As I said, it is an ancient and powerful spell." Wizgiz told her. The leprechaun had wanted to confirm just what level of restorative power the spell—and consequently, Rosella—contained, so he had asked her to try using it on the potions lab. Or rather, Rosella had volunteered, as she didn't want to wait a full month to begin potionology.

"What even makes sense anymore?" Bloom asked, still feeling dumbstruck.

"If you are speaking in Earth terms, then nothing." Rosella replied, "I do not know why you would though. You had multiple books about fairies in your room."

"But those were fiction, not a new reality." Bloom said.

At this, Rosella raised a brow, "One of them was titled, 'Fairies: Myth or Reality.'" She pointed out.

"I wish I had it right now…" Bloom muttered.

Feeling that Bloom's murmuring did not merit a reply, Rosella turned and began walking away. "Let us go."

Bloom quickly hurried after her. "Whoa, slow down, Rosella!"

"Why?" Rosella asked as she looked at Bloom in confusion.

"It seems to me that you're rushing a bit." Bloom explained.

"That is because we should not be late for Oncle's class." Rosella explained as she continued walking. Now seeing her point, Bloom followed the girl.

"I wonder how tough he is?" The fire fairy pondered.

"Very." Rosella stated. "I have heard that he was the most skilled combatant in the Company of Light."

"We'll see if that's true." Bloom said skeptically.

The younger girl raised a brow, "You do not even know what the Company of Light is… or was, as it were. At any rate, do not underestimate him. Especially being as you can barely fight at all."

"I'm sure I'll find some way to fight him." Bloom told her.

"Today is only the first day of your first year. Nobody is expecting you to take him down, nor are they requiring you to." Rosella pointed out. She personally thought that it was doubtful that anyone would expect that of Bloom even when she had graduated.

"Okay." Bloom acquiesced.

"I have been told to just watch." The younger girl stated, "It seems that the teachers are starting to ask Miss Faragonda all sorts of questions about my powers. I do not know why. I do not even know what the source of my magic is, let alone why I am like this."

The two girls joined the other new fairies on the back lawn, where the class would be held. Rosella sat on the steps as Bloom lined up with the other girls, who soon stood in front of said steps.

"Mornin' lassies." The man greeted.

"Good morning." His students replied.

"Fer doz of ya who don't know, I'm Professa Midnaruan, yer Magical Combat teacha'. Fer yer first class, we'll start with basic attack spells. I want each'a ya lassies ta hit me with yer best shot." He told the group of teenagers.

"Uh, do you mean all at once or one at a time?" Musa asked in confusion.

"One atta time." He clarified.

"I'll go first then." Tecna said. "Magic Winx!" Putting the new transformation call that she and her dorm mates had come up with to use, she transformed into a light purple, futuristic fairy outfit. "Wire beam!" She threw a green ball of energy at her instructor, but Midnaruan didn't even bother to block it and remained completely unfazed when it hit him.

Flora transformed next, her outfit changing to a pink dress with a petal like design. "Venus Gobbler!" She called as she stretched out her hand. Three Venus flytraps sprouted and grew to an enormous size around Midnaruan before wrapping around him, but he simply broke free without much effort.

"Base Boom!" Called Musa as she slammed her hands on the ground. Her outfit was a red, asymmetrical dress, knee-length boots, and a headset. The sound waves she had created were easily blocked by her teacher.

"Now it's my turn!" Stella said as she took off her ring. "Solaria!" Her ring transformed into her staff-like scepter and she took aim at Midnaruan. "Burning Sun!" Her ball of light flew towards Midnaruan and exploded in a bright flash, but he merely brushed himself off. "Your turn, Bloom." The blonde said to her friend.

"Okay… Magic Winx!" Bloom exclaimed…. But nothing happened. "Huh?" The teenager looked at her hands in confusion, "Oh come on! Not now!"

"Problem lass?" Midnaruan asked.

"Yes sir. I can't seem to summon my powers." Bloom replied.

"Bloom, you have never transformed before, but it does not matter. Simply skip it for now and focus on launching an attack spell, just like we did at your house." Rosella told her.

"Okay…" Bloom replied, attempting to perform the spell that Stella had taught to her during the fight with Knut, only for nothing to happen, save for a handful of orange sparkles flying out. "Oh come on! Why not?!"

' _She is thinking too much and putting too much pressure on herself.'_ Rosella thought to herself, _'Magic is just like art. All she needs to do is envision what she wants to create. In this case, a ball of fire.'_

Unbeknownst to Rosella, Bloom could hear her thoughts, and she quickly put her young friend's words into practice, creating a fireball that grew increasingly larger as she smirked at Midnaruan. "Still want my best shot, Professor?"

Rosella sweat-dropped at the sight of this sudden development, "Um…" The other students, Winx included, gaped in surprise.

"O' course." Midnaruan told Bloom.

"Well then, here goes." The fiery-haired teen replied as she chucked the large fireball at her instructor. Midnaruan caught the flaming projectile, tapping into his magic to avoid being burned as he was pushed back slightly by the force of it. Once he had control, he threw the attack back at Bloom.

Rosella's eyes widened as she realised that the attack would likely hurt Bloom and the other students and she quickly threw out her hand to neutralise the spell. "That was too much, Oncle." The child scolded as she lowered her hand, ignoring the fact that most of the students were now gaping at _her._

"Whoops. I guess I got a little carried away." Bloom said with an awkward grin.

"'A little'?" Rosella replied, "How did you even manage to go from barely creating sparkles to creating a giant ball of fire?!"

"I don't know…" Bloom admitted.

"What do you mean?" Rosella asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know how I made the fireball so big." The teen clarified, and the younger girl sighed.

"You probably just became too enthusiastic once you found that you could do it…" The child remarked thoughtfully.

"Any idea why I couldn't transform?" Bloom asked her.

"From what I have studied, in order to transform, a fairy must have both a strong will and full belief in her magical abilities." Rosella replied.

"So you're saying that I don't?" Bloom asked, and Rosella sighed in frustration.

"Bloom, why are you asking me? I cannot transform either. In this instance, you should ask the others for help." The preteen said before shifting her attention to Midnaruan. "Oncle, you must be more careful going forward. That spell you sent back at Bloom could have easily hurt her and the other students, had I not intervened."

"A'ight, Ro." Midnaruan said with a nod before turning back to Bloom, "By da way, Bloom, yer attack magic is very powerful. I think ye'll excel in combat once ya 'ave yer flames unda control.

"Yes sir." Bloom replied.

Rosella, having successfully diverted Bloom's attention away from her inability to transform, turned and walked back toward the steps. In reality, it wasn't that Rosella didn't know why Bloom couldn't transform, she simply just did not want to answer the question. To her, it was quite obvious that the older girl lacked full belief in her powers, given how easily they frustrated her. With a sigh, she sat back down on the steps as the class continued with the exercise. As she had said to Bloom, she could not transform either, and she was not entirely sure why. Was it because she did not believe in her powers? She couldn't say… when she knew what to do and how, she didn't hesitate, but more often than not, she simply had no idea what she was doing. Was it just because she was too young? With a sigh, she reached up and absently fiddled with the gem on the necklace she was wearing.

…Right… This necklace was the same one that she had received from the Dragon and the Phoenix in her dream last night. When she had awoken this morning, it was already there, around her neck, meaning that that hadn't been merely a dream…

Why? What made her so special that the two of them had gone to such lengths to provide her with a means to control her powers? She wasn't… someone special like Bloom or… She decided not to let her thoughts continue down that path, releasing the gem from her fingers and sitting up properly as the last of the students finished.

"A'ight, now we're movin' onta defence spells." Midnaruan told the girls when the last student had finished her attack. "What I'll do is fire a spell at each'a ya, which ya must block."

Bloom moved to stand near Rosella, thinking that it was best to go last this time. "Thanks for helping me with that attack spell, Rosella." The teen said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rosella asked her, "I did not do anything to help you with that."

"Huh?" Bloom looked at the child, "But I heard you talking about how magic was like drawing and how I just needed to visualize what I wanted to create." She shrugged nonchalantly as Rosella stared at her blankly. "I guess hearing people's thoughts is just another thing to get used to." She said without noticing the growing shock on Rosella's face.

"Bloom! Unlike telekinesis, telepathy is not something that all fairies have! To use it, you must either have a certain type of magic, or…" She looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing Bloom's hand as she stood up. "Pardonnez-moi, Oncle, but I must go to the library immediately to look into something. It is urgent. And I need for Bloom to come with me."

"A'ight." Midnaruan agreed, "Yer both excused fa now, but come back ta class as soon as yer done."

"Mais oui!" Rosella replied as she yanked Bloom toward the door. "Attendez-nous!"

ウィンクズクラブ

"Here you are, Rosella. This book will provide you with information on the sources of magic held by fairies, excluding unique sources." Barbatea, the school librarian said as she pulled down a book from the shelf and handed it to Rosella.

"Thank you, Madame." Rosella said as she accepted the book.

"What is it that you're looking for, Rosella?" Bloom asked as she followed the younger girl to a table, watching as Rosella set the book down and climbed into a chair.

"I am trying to determine the source of my magic." Rosella explained as she opened the book.

"The source?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"Mm-hm. Every fairy's magic is rooted in something, and that something determines what kind of powers they have."

"The source of my powers is fire, right?" Bloom replied, remembering how Rosella had said such earlier.

"Oui." Rosella confirmed as she searched the book's contents. "Fire is one of the most basic elements. It is extremely common, which means that it is simple enough for a teacher to help a student develop, even if the teacher does not possess fire magic themselves. The four most common sources are fire, water, wind, and nature, but there are, of course, other sources, such as light and music. Every fairy's powers are tied to the energy of her home planet."

"So fire magic comes from Earth?" Bloom asked.

"Earth was once known as the Realm of Diversity, so while some Earth Fairies are fire fairies, there are also wind, nature, and water fairies from there." The preteen answered, "What's more, a fairy's powers are not always rooted in precisely one source. Sometimes, they are a combination of sources, although there is usually one that is considered dominant."

"So how is it that you don't already know what the source of your magic is?" The teenager asked.

"I told you, not every fairy has powers from one of the more common sources. Grand-maman told me that the source of my magic is something rare, and that is why nobody knows how to teach me. I am hoping this book can explain." Rosella clarified as she stopped on a page. "Here we are."

Bloom looked over her shoulder. "Animal prowess?" She asked in confusion. That didn't really sound like Rosella's powers at all.

"Oui." Rosella replied, "I have a cousin who is an animal fairy, and her powers are the most similar to mine that I have seen. Though they are a far cry from the kind of powers I have, animal prowess is a more complex source, so by looking up her powers, I may learn something about my own, or at least, what to look under." She ran her finger down the page until she found the information she wanted. "'Animal prowess is considered to be based in a combination of nature and empathy magic.' Okay… now let's look up what 'empathy magic' is…" She marked the page regarding animal prowess with one finger while turning the pages with her other hand. "Here we go. 'Empathy magic is the power to sense the emotions of others. It is a rare type of magic that is most commonly seen in combined forms such as animal prowess or emotions-based illusions. Pure empathy magic, which can directly touch the hearts of others, can only be wielded by members of the Qilin Clan, and can also be used to sense the feelings of plants and animals, as well as a person's true nature.' Hm… It doesn't say anything about telepathy though…" Rosella said thoughtfully as she returned to the page on animal prowess. "Oh! It says that the ability of animal fairies to communicate with animals telepathically is attributed to the nature of side of their magic."

"So it's not part of empathy magic." Bloom surmised, "Then how do you explain me hearing your thoughts?"

"There are other explanations…" Rosella said vaguely as she closed the book. "I will ask Oncle Midnaruan about it. He would probably know. In the meantime, we should return to his class."

"Yeah, it's probably my turn by now." Bloom agreed, following Rosella as she returned the book to Barbatea and left the library.

The midnight-haired teacher turned to look at the two girls as they walked back outside. "Just in time, Bloom. It's yer turn."

"Good luck." Rosella told her friend, "And remember, positivity is key. You have defended yourself with a shield before. You need only to do the same thing again."

"Thanks." Bloom replied, approaching Midnaruan as Rosella sat back down on the steps. "All right Professor Midnaruan, hit me with your best shot and don't hold back."

"Ignore her." Rosella said bluntly from where she was sitting. "Hold back. _Please_ hold back."

Midnaruan raised a brow at Bloom. "You want my best shot?" He asked before quickly firing off a medium-sized ball of shadow magic at the teenaged fairy.

Bloom closed her eyes briefly before snapping them open again. "Flame shield!" She threw her hands out and a orange shield formed in front of her. Midnaruan's orb exploded as it hit this shield, pushing Bloom back slightly, but she was nonetheless still standing when the smoke cleared. Seeing this result caused Rosella to sigh with relief.

"I guess you save your full power for bad guys, Professor." The fire fairy remarked.

"Bloom, I told you to be positive, not overconfident." Rosella scolded, "You have no idea how powerful Oncle Midnaruan truly is. He is not like those ghouls from the other day. Do not think that managing to defend yourself from some small-time monsters by pure instinct makes you qualified to take on a full-fledged wizard. Need I remind you that you cannot yet transform like your classmates?" Bloom winced at this, realising that she had indeed gotten a bit overconfident. Rosella wasn't trying to be mean, but the fact remained that she was indeed behind the other students, and she needed to remember that. Seeing that Bloom understood, Rosella let out a slight sigh of exasperation and turned her attention to Midnaruan. "Oncle, is class finished now? I need to talk to you."

"Yes Rosella." Midnaruan said with a nod before turning to the students. "Ya'll can go now." He watched the students walk off and then turned to his niece, "Come with me, Rosella. We'll be doing yer trainin' in private, so we need ta go ta a more secluded part o' the campus. Ya can discuss whatever ya wanted ta talk about with me dair."

"All right." Rosella agreed, following her uncle into the forest of Alfea's campus and over to the lake that existed on the school grounds.

"Now, whaddya want ta ask me?" Midnaruan inquired when they had arrived.

"First, what is the Qilin Clan?" Rosella asked, "I read in the library that members of this clan are the only people who can use pure empathy magic like mine."

"Qilins come from da realm o' Soulstice and have a unique lineage compared ta odda fairies." He told her. "Empathy magic is complex, and I doubt dat any o' da books in Alfea's library would contain an in-depth explanation of yer powers. We'll halfta look elsewhere ta learn more, cause while ya are a Qilin, yer powers are quite different from doz o' yer mother."

"I see…" Rosella said thoughtfully.

"Anything else?"

"Yes." She replied, fixing Midnaruan with a firm gaze. "Why do I have a telepathic bond with Bloom? Neither she nor I have powers suited to telepathy nor are we related to one another, and yet, without meaning to, I allowed her to hear my thoughts for a brief moment."

Midnaruan looked around carefully before lowering his voice to the point that Rosella could barely hear him, "It's cause ya 'ave a piece o' da Dragon Flame inside ya."

At this, Rosella's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. "Why…?"

Midnaruan averted his gaze awkwardly, "Because yer mother used da Dragon Flame to 'ave ya."

"To have me?" Rosella asked in confusion, "What do you mean…?"

Her uncle only sighed and shook his head, "Yer not ready ta 'ear da 'ole story. The truth'd be too much for ya ta 'andle."

"Oh." Rosella lowered her gaze and fiddled with the crystal on her choker with a resigned and disappointed expression on her face. "There's something else I want to ask… but let's work on my training first."

Midnaruan nodded. "Do ya know 'ow ta use an attack spell?"

"Nothing specific, but Stella taught me how to concentrate my energy into an orb and fire it."

"Den try 'ittin' me wid'dat." Midnaruan told her as he walked a short distance away and then faced his niece.

Rosella nodded, holding her hands in front of her and concentrating her energy into a sphere as Stella had taught her before shooting it at Midnaruan. Although Midnaruan neither flinched nor attempted to block the attack, he nonetheless gave her a wide grin after it had made contact with him.

"Even in such a basic form, yer attack magic is pretty powerful." He explained, "It won't 'urt doz 'oo are pure o' 'eart and mean ya no 'arm, but it'll knock anybody with ill will fer a loop. Dis is good, cause it means that unlike with Bloom or most o' da others, even if ya should some'ow misfire, innocents will never get 'urt." The girl nodded in understanding. "I trust ya know a basic defence spell?" Midnaruan asked.

"Yes. Grand-maman taught me that." Rosella said with a nod.

"Den try blockin' me spell now." Midnaruan told Rosella before quickly throwing one of his shadow orbs at her. The child didn't hesitate as she held up one hand, a sparkling white barrier forming around her as she did. Midnaruan's orb neither exploded nor bounced off of the shield, but instead shrunk into nothingness. "As I thought…" He mused as Rosella lowered her barrier. "Yer shield contains a nullification property, meaning dat any spells dat strike it are simply cancelled out. As with yer attack spells, this ensures that innocents are not likely ta be in danger, since ya would have ta be defendin' against a physical projectile fer dair ta be a risk o' rebound."

"That reminds me, I was thinking that perhaps, in the future, it would be a good idea for you to hold joint combat classes with Codatorta's students from Red Fountain." Rosella remarked, "Specialists are bound to face spell casters from time-to-time, and the fairies of Alfea may sometimes face enemies who rely on physical attacks."

"Yeah, dat's a good idea." Midnaruan agreed. "At any rate, dat's all we're doin' today. I just wanted ta get a feel fer what ya can already do."

Rosella nodded, "In that case, perhaps we should return to my room to discuss my other question?"

"Sure."

Once they were in her room, Rosella cast a sound-proofing spell taught to her by Eldora upon the room before returning her attention to Midnaruan. "Do I have a piece of the Phoenix Ice inside me too?"

"Maybe." Midnaruan replied with a shrug, but the girl was not convinced that he didn't know for sure.

"Last night, I met the both of them in a dream."

At this, Midnaruan dropped his air of nonchalance, "Tell me as much as ya remember."

Rosella looked thoughtful as she recalled the words of the two entities, "They said that I hold more power than my body can contain, and so they gave me this necklace." At this, she gestured at the necklace that she was wearing—proof that this had been no ordinary dream—if it had been one at all. "And they also told me that I am a special fairy who must be protected at all costs. They told me that only I can stop Bloom and Icy from killing one another. They said that I have the power to keep those two in check and that I may be able to break the hold that the Ancestral Witches have over Icy, Darcy, and Stormy."

"Ya mentioned somethin' about dat last night, but it's impossible. Da Ancestral Witches died a long time ago." Her uncle said in disbelief.

"Non, il n'ont pas." Rosella replied as she picked up a thick tome from her bed, placing it on the bench by the footboard and opening it to the page she wanted to show what she meant, "They did not die. Instead, they became trapped in the Obsidian Circle, along with all of the people of Domino.

"In dat case, won't dey get out if Domino's people were freed?" Midnaruan asked thoughtfully.

"Oui, it is possible." Rosella acknowledged as she looked at the illustration on the page, "But still, the people of Domino do not deserve to pay for the sins of the Ancestral Witches.

"Dat dey don't." Midnaruan agreed.

The child sighed as she closed her book and changed the subject, "So, how do I keep Bloom out of my head for the time being?"

" _ **I**_ _ **can do that**_ _ **."**_ Came the Dragon's voice within her mind.

"Good. Being able to give her advice when she needs it _is_ useful, but I cannot have her reading my mind all the time." Rosella knew that there were just too many dangerous secrets within her mind to let Bloom listen to her freely.

" _ **True, and I am sure that you do not wish to hear her every frustration either."**_

"It does not really matter. I can sense her feelings either way." The girl said with a shrug.

" _ **What is frustrating her?"**_

"Not being as in tune with her powers as the other girls and feeling a little lost without a sense of purpose or direction." Rosella replied.

" _ **That is**_ _ **not good**_ _ **."**_

"C'est non." Rosella agreed.

"So whadda we do?" Midnaruan asked, causing Rosella to blink as she realised that she had been speaking out loud.

"Um, Oncle, I was not talking to you. I was talking to…"

"Yeah, I know. The Dragon." Midnaruan replied, waving the matter off.

"Oui…" Rosella said awkwardly, feeling that she had been a little rude.

" _ **Do you have any ideas?"**_ The Dragon asked.

"I do not know." The child admitted, "I cannot understand her. She is so… so frustrating!"

" _ **Why is she frustrating?"**_

"She is too easily agitated." The girl said, crossing her arms in something of a pout.

" _ **My power needs a chance to settle down inside of her."**_

"That is not what I meant." Rosella said. "I mean that she is too impatient and becomes frustrated with herself too easily."

"She's a teenaged lass. Mood swings and confidence issues are normal." Midnaruan pointed out.

"She is driving me crazy!" Rosella exclaimed, "She is a fairy, not a witch! I do not have anything against witches, but what I mean is that Bloom's pessimism is—how you say—counterproductive!"

' _Looks like Bloom's not da only one 'avin' puberty problems.'_ Midnaruan thought to himself before attempting to help Rosella approach the matter differently. "I think she had expectations 'bout what 'avin' magic would be like and 'as been disappointed by reality. 'Er magic bein' unstable and 'er world bein' turned upside down doesn't 'elp 'er negativity, but what do Earth fairytales say 'bout fairies?"

Rosella looked thoughtful for a moment, tilting her head and placing a hand to her chin in thought, "Mm… the fairies in Earth's fairytales are quite… simple. They are mostly benevolent beings who can use their magic for almost anything, from turning a pumpkin into a carriage or gifting a newborn princess with beauty and talent." She mentally added that the second notion was completely absurd.

"She'd probably less frustrated if she could do anything she wished with 'er powers." Midnaruan remarked.

"Oui, mais c'est ridicule. Even fairies have their limits. We are still mortals after all." Rosella pointed out.

"True." He admitted.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Girls, can I ask you something?" Bloom said to Stella and Flora later that night as they were going over the day's lessons in hers and Flora's room.

"Uh-huh." Stella replied.

"Why are you here at Alfea?" The redhead asked.

"Because I want to become a real fairy—successful, beautiful, powerful, and universally admired." Stella explained candidly. "Of course, I also want to do good things like making people happy and bringing back together estranged lovers, starting with my parents." Having said that, she sat next to Bloom on the fire fairy's bed, leaning forward and placing her hand in her chin.

"I want to become a real fairy too." Flora agreed, "But I'm here primarily because I really love to learn." Suddenly she found herself being smacked with a pillow by Stella, who groaned in annoyance.

"That is such a nerdy answer!" The blonde said before throwing the pillow over her shoulder with a grunt.

"What about you, Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Well that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here." Bloom admitted as she walked over to the window.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Mm, this is really good."

"I really like to do metamorphosis."

"What classes do you have this afternoon?"

"What is this? Is this narcissus soup or something?"

"Nah. It's got carrots. There, you can see for yourself."

"Oh, in the flowers."

"Are you crazy? Edible flowers? You're gonna get kicked out!"

"Yes you are!"

Amidst all this random chatter, Bloom and Flora tiptoed into the dining hall and sat down with their dorm mates, where their bowls of the aforementioned soup were already waiting for them.

"It's about time. What took you guys so long?" Stella asked from her seat beside Bloom.

"My fault. I overslept." Bloom replied.

"Watch out for Mistress Griselda. Somehow, I don't think she's a very nice person." Tecna warned the two as she brought her teacup to her lips.

"Young ladies, may I have your attention please?" Faragonda called as she stood up. All of the girls stopped chattering and looked over at the woman, who was eating on a dais with most of the other faculty, although Rosella and Midnaruan were absent. "As is tradition among the magic schools, the annual gala to honour our new students will be held tonight. Students of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Red Fountain School for Specialists will gather here, in our castle, to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony." At that, the room burst with excitement from the students, making it impossible for Faragonda to continue.

"Silence, please!" Griselda commanded as she clapped her hands to get the girls' attention, "Miss Faragonda, our Headmistress, is speaking. Let's show a little respect!"

"Thank you, Griselda." Faragonda said cheerfully before continuing, "One more thing I'd like to say: I'm calling on all of your creative minds to turn this ordinary looking hall into a festive ballroom, so today's classes are canceled. Get to work and do us proud!"

ウィンクズクラブ

Meanwhile, at the Cloud Tower School for witches, all of the students were gathered together in the main auditorium, talking amongst themselves as they waited for something.

"Attention please!" A staff member called, "Here comes Headwitchress Griffin!"

At this, all of the students seated themselves in an orderly fashion as Griffin walked forward to address her students from the platform of her throne, which sat well above her students' heads. "My young witches, I've summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share. The fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, the witches of Cloud Tower have not been invited." The woman said. At this, a commotion rose among the students, although it was hard to tell if they were booing or cheering. Griffin apparently saw it as the former. "Yes, my friends, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. It is the duty of every witch in this school to crash this party and wipe the smile off their face! They've snubbed us, we'll make them pay! And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta! Submit your proposals and I'll select one!" She turned and sat down on her throne, resting her chin against her fist, "May the worst witch win!"

In reality, this was more of a tradition between Alfea and Cloud Tower. It was both a chance to train the witches in the ways of being one and a chance to test the young fairies' of Alfea's vigilance. At least, that was the excuse that she always gave to Faragonda.

"What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme?" Darcy asked her sisters. They had always skipped out on this extra credit opportunity in the past.

"Why not?" Icy said casually.

"Aw, come on. We'd just be wasting our time." Stormy complained.

"Trust me, Stormy dear, it'll be fun." Icy assured.

"I think so too." Said a younger girl who was seated behind them. "Nothin' like a prank to get people's a'tention." This was Savagia, Midnaruan's only daughter and the Trix's cousin, who had just begun her first year at Cloud Tower. She had thick hair that flowed to her shoulders in shiny black waves and bright yellow eyes like jewels. Her clothes were on the cutesy side, but just gothic enough to pass for witch fashion. Griffin had forced the Trix to take their cousin on as an "apprentice" as punishment for the incident in Magix involving Rosella.

Darcy smirked, knowing that Savagia was infamous for pranking the staff in her family's palace. "So what do you have in mind?" Due to the similarities in their powers, Darcy was the one who mentored Savagia the most, and she actually kind of enjoyed it.

"I don't know yet. I need some time to think." Savagia admitted, a contemplative smirk creeping onto her face. "But Father, who was so stu'k on Savagian a'tendin' his own school back home, had no problem with me comin' here. And then he up and left that precious school of his to teach a' Alfea. He really doesn't care 'bout my education a'all. Well, I'll show him wha' I'm capable of!" The idea of pranking the very school that her father now taught at really tickled her pink.

"Wait, your dad didn't give you enough attention?" Darcy asked in surprise. Being an only child, Darcy had not had to compete with siblings for her father's attention. However, she'd been told growing up that Midnaruan had been something of a surrogate father to her mother, Stormy's mother, and Icy's father, whose own father was not part of their lives for various reasons. That he neglected to pay attention to his own daughter was rather surprising.

"I though' you knew tha' already." Savagia said, "Why do you thin' I became a witch?"

"You never told us, actually." Stormy replied.

Savagia sighed in exasperation, "Yes, my father ignores me. It's always 'Savagian this,' 'Savagian that.' Savagian doesn't even want that much o' his a'tention. Though now that Rosella has come back, he's suddenly focusin' all o' his a'tention on _her_ instead, and she's not even his kid!"

"Oh dear. I've heard that Daddy issues are just the worse." Icy said, leaning her head on her chin with an interested smile.

"But weren't you known as like, some kind of angel by the less fortunate people of Draliano?" Darcy asked. Although her appearances in Draliano's royal society had been limited, she knew the opinions of the commoners.

"Yeah, but he had no clue about tha' either." Savagia said with a shake of her head, "The only a'tention tha' I could get from him was when he would scold me for prankin' the castle staff, so I got really good at pranks." No wonder she had become a witch. Well, it wasn't an uncommon choice for a daughter who was starved for attention. As Icy had said, Daddy issues could be the worst.

"Got any faves?" Stormy asked with interest.

"Not any favourites, per se, but I've got plen'y of ideas." Savagia confirmed, "Give me a few hours ta brainstorm with Darcy. I could never stand to do anythin' _too_ mean to the castle staff, so I need to sort through the ideas tha' I've always avoided 'til now. That said, you girls are way more skilled than me, so I need Darcy to help me figure out what is actually possible. Professor Griffin said, 'may the worst witch win', which means there's no limits. If my dear ol' father has a problem with the outcome, he can ta'e i' up with her." In fact, if he did take it up with Griffin, so much the better. Maybe then, her father would finally start to notice her talent.

Stormy smirked in agreement, "Yeah."

"So do we want anyone to get hurt with this prank?" Darcy asked, a scheming smile on her lips now.

"Not here." Icy chided, "Let's continue this conversation in our dorm." Darcy seemed to understand Icy's meaning. What she had just suggested was pushing the limits of what was actually allowed, since there was a line between a prank and an attack. Nodding to the Ice Witch, she teleported the four of them to the Trix's dorm room.

"Now then, what I was thinking wasn't so much somebody getting hurt, as much as getting our hands on that item we want during the chaos." Icy explained.

"What item are you after?" Savagia asked in confusion.

"The scepter of a girl named Stella." Stormy replied.

At this, Savagia blanched, "You want to steal the royal sceptre of Solaria… why? I think stealin' a royal heirloom might be an actual crime." Really, there was no "think" about it. She knew it was.

"Maybe it is," Icy said with a shrug, "But we have to get it. That scepter could hold the key to freeing Dyamond and rescuing Sapphire!"

"Have you thought of askin' for help with that?" Savagia asked her cousin.

"Whoa! Rule number one of being a witch, Savagia: Witches do _not_ ask fairies for help. _Ever._ " Darcy said firmly.

"Right…" Savagia replied. She had honestly forgotten that, and she didn't really understand it either.

"All right, let's get to work, both on our proposal, and our plan." Icy said.

"Yeah." The other three agreed.

ウィンクズクラブ

"Classes are canceled, and this is just our second day?" Tecna complained as the Winx walked through the halls of Alfea.

"What do we have to do to get ready for the party?" Bloom asked.

"Easy, Bloom, just get ready to have a ball!" Stella declared happily.

"I'll provide the decorations." Flora said. She snapped her fingers and the pillars in the hallway were instantly covered in blooming vines of roses.

Musa ran ahead of the group and turned so that she was standing in front of them. ""And I'll take care of the music. I mean, what's a party without dancing?"

"And I'll worry about what to wear, because clothes are important too." Stella remarked.

A short while later, the five girls were gathered in Stella's room so she could show them the dress she planned on wearing. Musa, Tecna, and Flora had already put on their own formalwear to show to each other. Rosella had joined them as well, stating her interest in seeing the older girls' outfits.

"And of course, I refuse to go unnoticed!" The blond said as she pulled a deep navy evening gown off of one of her many racks of clothing. "Well?" She asked as she turned around, holding the dress in front of her and pausing just long enough for someone to gasp. "What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous." Bloom said breathlessly.

"Mind you, it wasn't cheap, but look at it." Stella said, "It was calling me from the shop window: 'Buy me! Buy me, please!'"

"And of course, you answered its plea. How very noble of you." Musa said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm bound to make an impression." Stella stated.

"Ah-ha… I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute." Flora remarked.

"Guys? As if I care about that." Tecna said with disinterest.

"Then… why are you dressed like an absolute diva?" Musa asked. The techno-fairy was wearing a short, black and silver dress with long silver stockings and gloves and a pair of silver ankle boots.

"That's beside the point." Tecna answered. "You attend a ceremony, you dress accordingly."

"Yeah, sure." Stella remarked.

"Non, non, Stella. Tecna is quite right." Rosella said from where she was delicately perched on the stool to Stella's vanity. "Both as a princess and as one who is obsessed with fashion, you have surely heard of applying the concept of 'time, place, and occasion' when choosing a dress. And Musa, do not underestimate the degree to which a princess such as Stella needs many, many outfits, most, if not all, of which must be of the very highest quality."

"Yeah… um, sorry, but do you think they'll let me in, dressed like this?" Bloom asked as she stood to her feet and gestured to the casual clothing she had on.

"Oh, Bloom." Flora said sympathetically, "You don't have a dress?" In addition to Stella and Techna's attire, the Linphean fairy was wearing a rose-themed evening gown, the bodice of which looked like a blooming rose, while the crepe'd skirt looked as if it was made of long petals. Meanwhile, Musa was wearing a crimson and gold blouse in the modern Chinese style with a translucent black fabric that covered her shoulders and collarbone area. The matching skirt had a layer of the same translucent material over the folds of crimson fabric and was accompanied by crimson ankle boots with chunky platform heels. A pair of dark stockings and earrings shaped like Eastern bells completed the look.

"No problem." Stella said as she stood up, "There's a solution for everything, and in this case, it's called 'shopping!'"

"Stella is quite right." Rosella agreed as she gracefully got down from the vanity stool, "I have already asked Oncle, and he has agreed to accompany us into Magix and purchase dresses for both myself and you, Bloom."

"For me? Why?" Bloom asked in confusion.

"I hope you will forgive me for not consulting you beforehand, but I knew that you would not have any of the currency used here in Magix and that money from Earth is worth very little." Rosella explained, "However, both Oncle and I agreed that it was important for you to look your very best. After all, you can think of tonight's ceremony as your introduction into magic society. First impressions are very important. For some reason, Madame DuFour has insisted on coming along as well, not for your sake, but for mine. It seems she feels that I may need assistance in choosing an appropriate dress." At this, the child shrugged, "Well, I do not mind. After all, I am still young and can benefit from her knowledge."

And so, the group of girls headed to Magix with Midnaruan and Professor DuFour in order to find dresses for the two redheads.

ウィンクズクラブ

"I've received many suggestions, but none as disgusting as yours. A horrible idea! Terrible! Despicable!" Griffin said to the Trix and Savagia, "In other words… it's the best." She finished with a maniacal grin. "Well done, you four! Great start to the year!"

"Thanks Professor." Icy said with a satisfied smirk.

"Now please, don't disappoint me." Griffin said as she walked out from behind her desk and around the girls.

"We'll get to work right away, ma'am." Darcy assured.

"Trust us. You can be sure we won't fail." Icy said confidently, "Tonight, you'll sleep to the sound of crying fairies."

ウィンクズクラブ

Finding a dress for Bloom had been difficult, since her dorm mates, Rosella, and DuFour had all had different opinions.

"How about this one?" Bloom asked, her voice making it clear that she herself loved the dress that she walked out of the changing room. It was a light blue, asymmetrical dress with a mermaid silhouette. Her four dorm mates all nodded in approval and Rosella smiled.

"It is lovely, Bloom. You really do look best in blue, and it is consistent with the current trends on Earth." The younger redhead said.

"What difference does that make?" Bloom asked.

"Remember the outfits of Stella and the others? Each one reflects the fashions of their own realm. It is, in a way, a part of expressing who you are." Rosella explained.

"Mon petit is correct." DuFour answered, "And not only that, but that dress is quite flattering for your figure. In order for a young lady to look her best, it is important for the style of her clothes to compliment the shape of her body."

"Then I'll get this one." Bloom said with a nod before returning to the changing room to put her normal clothes back on.

As Bloom spent time with Stella and the others looking for shoes and accessories to compliment her dress, Rosella was led to the children's section of the store by DuFour. "The most difficult thing about choosing an outfit for you, Mon Petit, is choosing a dress that is neither too childish nor too grown up." DuFour explained to Rosella, "You on the cusp of becoming a young lady, but the girls at Alfea and the students at tonight's ball are older than you and are on the verge of becoming adults. Yet, they are still more or less your peers, so you do not want them to look down on you. If you wear a dress that is too cute, they will see you as only a little girl. Likewise, if you wear a dress that is too mature of a style for your age, you will look as if you are trying to pass for an older girl, which will likewise cause the students to look down on you. Thus, your dress must strike a delicate balance between cute and mature."

Rosella listened carefully and pondered all of this, "Something strapless would be out then. It would look almost ridiculous, since I am still quite flat. It mustn't be too short, either. Miniskirts are _not_ appropriate for a child. Knee-length could make me look too young, so I would say it needs to be at least tea-length, or otherwise, have a hi-lo hemline of appropriate length. And it must not be form fitting. All I would be doing is making myself look like I'm wearing a tube." DuFour nodded in approval of her assessment and Rosella furrowed her brow in thought. "What is the style of our realm though? I can't remember."

"You needn't worry too much about that. Just choose something appropriate that appeals to your tastes." DuFour told her, "Although, if you wish for some guidance… it would not hurt to mix in what you know about Earth fashion trends, since you have lived there for a few years now. Something floral-themed could also be appropriate, since you are named for a flower."

Rosella looked around and noticed a dress on display with matching shoes. "Oh, what about that?" She asked, pointing to the dress. It was a pale shade of pink with a single, wide strap made of a sheer, white material and a hi-lo hemline that billowed outward, flowing like a waterfall from the front to the back. Upon closer inspection, the same translucent material that comprised the strap was layered over the main fabric of the skirt, giving it a light and airy appearance. The waist and hem were both trimmed with cinnamon-red ribbon. The neckline was adorned with red flowers, and there was a similar arrangement of flowers flowing out at an angle in the front on either side that started just below the ribbon on the waist. There was also a small arrangement of flowers on the shoulders, where the strap was pinched so that it tapered.

The shoes matched the dress perfectly. They were cinnamon red with flowers on the ankle straps and translucent white straps crossing the feet. They had a Cuban heel that was just the right height to be appropriate for a young girl while still helping Rosella to look just a little bit taller.

"Très bien! You have a good eye, mon petit!" DuFour praised. "I believe this dress will suit you perfectly!"

"But what if there's a problem with how it fits my body?" Rosella worried.

DuFour simply waved her hand, "I assure you that it will be nothing that a little magic cannot fix. But we should make it as easy as possible, non? Come. Let us make sure we find the right size."

As they were leaving the shop, something occurred to Bloom.

"Hey, Rosella? You said that Earth's time isn't sync'd with Magix's, right? Well what's the current date here?" The fire fairy asked.

"I do not know." Rosella admitted with a light shrug, "As I have lived on Earth for the past few years—and I cannot recall what the date was when I came to Grand-Maman—I have no idea what the calendar date is here. Why?"

"I'm wondering how many centuries ahead I've gone." Bloom said, and Rosella looked thoughtful.

"Mm… I am unsure how to answer that. It is not as if we are in the future, Bloom. That is to say… it is not as if, while we are here, it is no longer 2004 on Earth, nor do we travel through time to get to Earth. Does that make sense?"

"No, not really." Bloom said in confusion.

"Inter-planetary desynchronosis." Tecna stated. "The feeling that you've gone forward or backward in time when you travel to another realm. I'm struggling with it as well."

"That's not a shock." Said Stella, "Zenith is the most technologically advanced realm in the Magic Universe. Everywhere else is way behind."

"Magix feels weird to me too." Flora admitted, "Back home, we don't have a lot of technology. It's not that we dislike it, it's just that we don't need it for most things. Nature provides us with transportation and other things that we need."

"What about you guys?" Bloom asked Stella and Musa.

Stella shrugged, "Solaria and Magix are pretty much the same when it comes to technology, so it's fine for me."

"It's hard for me to say." Musa admitted. "In the big cities on Melody, there's tons of technology and stuff, but in the mountains and by the ocean, where I grew up, things are pretty laid back, and the technology is minimal."

"So everywhere is different." Bloom concluded.

"Oui, and it is worth pointing out that, for the time being at least, Earth's technology will never be like that of Magix." Rosella pointed out, "Magic is very scarce on Earth, and most do not know that it exists. Because of that, humans have had to adapt and find ways to advance their technology without magic. Unfortunately, that has resulted in pollution problems that other realms simply do not have. Have you noticed that the air is cleaner here, Bloom?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Bloom remarked, "Even though we're in a city, the air smells as fresh as a green meadow."

"That is because the air here is free of pollution." Rosella said with a smile before making a face, "Still… inter-planetary desynchronosis is a really long name. Could we not shorten it?"

"To what, exactly?" Tecna asked.

"Mm… how about… the inter-realm gap?" The child suggested, "That makes more sense in my mind."

"Yeah, I like that." Bloom agreed.

"Me too." Added Flora.

ウィンクズクラブ

Later that evening, as the party began, the Trix and Savagia began to enact their plan.

"Hey, this is it!" Darcy exclaimed as they found the location indicated on the map she was holding. Icy and Stormy were carrying torches so that they could see their way through the dark passageway.

"What did I tell you?" Icy replied, "These tunnels have been abandoned for centuries. Back then, they connected the three schools and were used in emergencies."

"The entrance for Alfea is straigh' ahead." Savagia remarked as she looked at the map from over Darcy's shoulder.

"We're almost there then." Said Stormy.

"Right. Let the fun begin." Icy declared.

As they came upon the exit to the tunnels, Darcy asked, "Now which way do we go?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one with the map." Stormy pointed out. They ascended a flight of stairs and walked through a door to find themselves in the hallways of Alfea. After poking around a bit, Darcy's eyes caught something.

"Hey, look!" She exclaimed quietly, directing Stormy's torch toward a cracked door. "It's the Red Fountain Coat of Arms!" She added while opening the double doors to reveal a red chest inside of a small closet. "The gifts must be in there. I wonder what those simpletons are going to give the fairies?"

"Whatever they are, we'll use them wreak havoc and spread panic." Icy replied, "That'll give us a chance to get the ring. Come on, Darcy. Show us where it is. Go on."

"With pleasure, dearest sister." Darcy replied before activating her magic, "Illusion! Show the Trix!" An image appeared before the four girls of Stella placing her ring inside of a special ring box within her jewelry chest.

"Great. Now we know where to find it." Icy remarked. "Come on, Stormy. Time to do your thing."

"At last!" Stormy said with glee as she used a small bolt of electricity to disable the lock on the chest.

The girls opened the chest to find it filled with golden eggs. Savagia picked one up and activated it. "Ohh… Enchanted little eggs…" She gasped with awe.

"How tacky." Icy stated. "Anyway, it's time for us to prepare our own surprise." She added before raising a finger into the air, along with Darcy and Stormy. "These presents shall become snake-rat eggs…"

"Which will hatch at the touch of a fairy…" Darcy continued.

"And spread terror all over!" Stormy concluded. The three of them directed their magic at the eggs, and the pattern on the shells changed.

"Good work, sisters. Now let's get out of here!" Icy said, creating a portal through a wall that let them out onto the grounds of Alfea. They hurried over to a bamboo thicket across from the dome-shaped windows of the Alfea dining hall. "We'll hide back here so we can enjoy the show." The ice witch said as they knelt among the plants.

In the ballroom, Rosella was happily chatting with Savagian, who had apparently known her since her birth and was glad to be reunited with her. She was truly glad for his company. Otherwise, she would be extremely bored. She was well aware that several girls had their eyes on the young prince and were irritated that he was spending all of his time talking to a little girl, but this was his choice not theirs. Savagian turned and looked over the ballroom with half-interested smile. "Stella and Brandon are really 'i'tin' i' off." He remarked. The Solarian princess had accented her outfit with a headband made of star-shaped beads and was openly flirting with Brandon, who was glad to reciprocate.

"Oui. I can tell that they really like each other." Rosella remarked, "However, both are prone to flirting and like to receive compliments a lot. They should work to tame such impulses."

"I feel like Riven and Musa 'ave been eyein' each other fer a while now." Savagian continued as Rosella sipped at her juice. Musa's hair was styled into twin-buns, with strands framing her face in a style reminiscent of a hime-cut.

"That is an emotional hurricane waiting to happen." The child said bluntly, "Both have any number of insecurities, which they would need to work through on their own before they could be compatible."

Savagian chuckled at this and then frowned slightly as his gaze moved to where Bloom was talking with Sky. "'Ey, Ro, what's yer opinion o' Sky?"

"Prince Sky? I think very highly of him. Why?"

"Well… after what 'a'pened with the Company… 'im gettin' involved with Bloom…"

"There were circumstances at that time that you are not aware of." Rosella said cooly before sipping some more of her juice. Only once she had swallowed did she speak again, "At any rate, Sky is not his father. Do not hold somebody accountable for the actions of their parents. You also should not make assumptions about somebody based on who their parents are."

Savagian blinked, then sighed slightly in relief as he closed his eyes, "I should've expected that from ya, Rosella. Ya really don't allow bias ta cloud yer judgment."

The young fairy blinked and tilted her head, not quite sure what to make of that. In order to change the subject, she glanced around to find their other friends. "Oh, it seems like Tecna has hit it off with Timmy."

Savagian smiled a bit. "A girl from Zenith is a perfect fit fer that guy."

"They do seem like a good match, don't they?" Rosella commented before her eyes drifted to Flora. "Oh, but… it doesn't seem like Flora has a companion. I mean, she's talking with some of her friends, but—" Her statement was cut off by the announcement that the Specialists would be presenting their gifts. As the chest containing the presents was carried inside, Rosella narrowed her eyes slightly, having instinctively sensed the dark magic within. She'd known for some time that the Trix and Savagia had snuck into Alfea, but hadn't been sure of their goal. She had sensed them using magic as well, but hadn't been sure of where exactly in the school they were. So that was it. They had cursed the gifts. Well, it wasn't too surprising that something like this was happening. Holding a party and not inviting the students from Cloud Tower was just asking for something like this. It was such a classic situation that it was a bit cliché. Savagian hadn't noticed the change in Rosella's countenance because he had moved forward to help with the trunk, so Rosella recited a counter-spell that Stella had taught to her under her breath. "What it once was, let it be again." Nobody except for the faculty noticed the faint trail of white sparkles that flew from Rosella to the chest and changed the pattern on the eggs. A moment later, the room was filled with gasps of excitement and awe as golden butterflies were released from the eggs. Rosella smiled up at Savagian as he brought one over to give her.

Outside, the bamboo stalks nearest Icy froze as she struggled to contain her temper and yelled in frustration. "I don't believe this! The spell didn't work!" She exclaimed.

"All right, let's go see." Stormy suggested.

"Never mind, Stormy." Icy replied, "Sooner or later, the ring will be ours. I always get what I want."

"Pardonnez moi, Savagian… I do not wish to put you in an awkward position, but… would you mind inviting Flora to dance? I do not want her to end up as only a wallflower tonight." Rosella said after opening her egg.

"All right." Savagian agreed, not realising that the child had an ulterior motive.

Rosella had sensed the surge in both Icy's temper and her powers and was concerned by it, especially when she sensed a more controlled rise in dark magic coming from outside. She turned toward the refreshment table to hide her expression and probed into Icy's mind, knowing that if she shared a telepathic bond with Bloom, then she surely shared one with the witch as well. It was not difficult for her to read Icy's mind, but when she found out what the young woman and her cousins were planning, she quickly stifled her gasp with one hand. "Sacré bleu!" She popped a grape into her mouth and chewed it carefully as she calmly exited the ballroom, being careful to conceal her concern. It was only once she had safely exited the room that she made a graceful dash for the nearest door leading outside.

"Hold on, someone's coming this way, and so is the ring!" Icy exclaimed.

Rosella had spotted the sea-shell shaped ring box that contained Stella's ring flying toward the four witches' hiding spot and she quickly threw out her hand, using her nullification powers to break their hold on the object before bringing it to her own hands and sighing in relief.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Darcy whispered in frustration.

"Rosella? What are you doing out here?" Came the voice of Bloom, and Rosella quickly slipped the ring box into her small purse as she turned to face the older fairy, having sensed that Bloom had seen her leaving the party and followed her out of concern.

"Oh, Bloom. I was just checking on something, that's all. Let's go back inside, okay?"

"Sure…" Bloom began before her expression turned a bit more serious, "Hold on. I don't think we're alone out here."

"We're not. Prince Sky is right behind you." Rosella replied, gesturing behind Bloom, "Seems like he was worried when he saw you leave and followed you." _'I am aware that Sky is not who you meant, but please do not say anything more about it. I am trying to avoid a confrontation.'_ She added telepathically, since she knew that Bloom wasn't likely to drop it otherwise.

The older girl apparently understood Rosella's reasoning, because she turned around to greet the prince of Eraklyon. "Oh hi, Sky. What's up?"

"I was just a little worried when I saw you leaving." Sky replied, seeming to take note of Rosella's presence, "Is… everything okay?"

"Oui. Things are just fine." Rosella assured him, "Bloom left for the same reason as you. As for me, I was just checking on something, but I am done. Come. Let us return to the party."

"Is this your first time at an event like this?" Bloom asked the two, perhaps feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Nah, I've attended plenty of them back home, but this one is special." Sky told her.

"How so?" Bloom inquired.

"Because this is the first one to be attended by you." Sky replied before gently kissing the back of Bloom's hand. Rosella giggled in amusement, but Stormy was far from amused by the display.

The Witch of Storms groaned loudly before she burst out of the thicket, "Sappy lines like that make me sick!"

"Stormy!" Darcy scolded as she, Icy, and Savagia followed the temperamental girl.

"Oh, it's you three again." Bloom said with slightly narrowed eyes before her gaze shifted to Savagia. "Who's your new friend?"

"That is Oncle's daughter, Princess Savagia of Draliano. She also attends Cloud Tower." Rosella explained. To the child's surprise, Icy suddenly held up her hand and a moment later, Bloom and Sky were surrounded and trapped by multiple prisms of ice. "Bloom! Prince Sky!" The little girl exclaimed with concern, a whimper of uncertainty escaping her lips. Nullifying active magic was easy, but destroying solid objects that had been created by magic was less so. She was uncertain how to destroy the crystals without going overboard. In her uncertainty, she failed to notice that Flora was standing at the window of the nearby ballroom, watching everything.

"Oh no! The witches have them cornered!" Flora exclaimed softly before turning and hurrying over to the other girls, "Bloom, Rosella, and Sky are in trouble!" She told them.

"Young ladies." Faragonda interrupted, unaware of the events outside, "It's time for us to present our gifts. Come and join the others and Musa will play something for us."

"Uh…" Musa said awkwardly as the others gasped in apprehension.

"Ugh, I'm not sure how we can get out." Sky told Bloom, "In these closed quarters, if I draw my sword, I might hit you."

"Come on, Rosella. We both know you don't want to fight." Icy said to the little girl, "Give us the ring and I'll let Bloom and Sky go."

"No!" Bloom exclaimed, feeling the strength of her own will beginning to surge. "I am a fairy! I must not fail! I will succeed!"

_I am Bloom_

_I'll defend myself with fire_

_And my strength will rise from in my heart_

_I'll forever be a Winx!_

Sky gasped as the bright light around Bloom faded to reveal her wearing a cyan, sleeveless turtleneck halter top with a matching miniskirt and shorts underneath. On her arms were elbow-length, fingerless gloves of a lighter cyan color and her feet were clad in a pair of mid-length cyan boots with chunky heels. On her head, there was a small, golden tiara and a matching gold gem had appeared on the chest of her halter top. On her back were now a small pair of fairy wings with cyan tips. The energy that was surging around her had completely melted the ice prisms without harming Sky and was causing her hair to practically stand on end until it settled to a more stable level.

"Wow! I've transformed!" Bloom exclaimed as her hair settled back onto her shoulders.

"Well done." Sky said with a nod as he pulled out his sword and shield, "Now I'd say we're more evenly matched."

"Ha, ha. That's an awfully cute little fairy outfit." Icy remarked. "Too bad you'll need more than that to defeat us."

"Well said, little sister." Stormy replied.

"Playtime is over for you four." Bloom said heroically as she prepared the attack spell that she had used in class the day before. "Fire Blast!" She exclaimed as she threw the ball of fire at Savagia.

"Non!" Rosella exclaimed, throwing out her hand and nullifying the attack before it could hit the startled young witch. "Bloom! I just told you that she is Oncle's daughter, and she is also a new student like you! Your attack magic is much too strong for her!"

Although Rosella was only trying to scold Bloom for aiming at the weakest opponent right off the bat, Savagia took her statement to mean that she herself was weak. If she had been compared to the Trix, she probably wouldn't have cared, but she was angry to hear that with regards to the attack of a fairy who had only just now learned to transform. That the person saying such was an even younger fairy—one who had stopped said attack effortlessly and was the very person that she was envious of—did nothing to help the matter. As her temper surged, Savagia didn't spare a thought to the fact that Rosella had basically just protected her and quickly prepared an attack spell of her own.

"What did you say?!" The young princess exclaimed in a rage, causing Darcy's eyes to widen.

"Uh-oh…" The older girl said, but she couldn't stop Savagia from what she did next.

"Hey, li'tle girl! How's this for 'not stron' enough'?!" The teenager yelled before hurling her attack at Rosella. To everyone's surprise, Rosella simply held up a hand and formed a shimmering white dome of energy around herself for protection. Upon striking the dome, Savagia's attack simply dissolved into nothing, while Rosella still seemed to be barely making an effort at all.

Looks can be deceiving though. In spite of her nonchalant expression and outward calm, Rosella's heart was twisting in torment at the emotions that she could sense from the older girl, making it difficult to keep her own powers stabilised.

"I have no wish to fight you, Savagia." Rosella said evenly, "You misunderstood my meaning. However, I cannot explain it to you just now." Telling Savagia that Bloom was powerful enough to even knock Midnaruan back a few centimetres would only result in the Trix being drawn to what exactly _made_ the new fire fairy so powerful.

Darcy sweat-dropped as she witnessed just how powerful Rosella was herself, but her attention shifted to Bloom when she noticed the fire fairy moving to engage Savagia as well. "Hey! Don't think you've got time to worry about her! Vertigo!"

"Wha… What's going on? I'm all dizzy…" Bloom exclaimed as Darcy's spell began to take effect on her and Sky, and she placed her hands against her head. "I must off-set the witch's spell! But of course!" She lifted Sky with an ease that surprised her and flew straight up with him. "Fairies can fly, and up here, spells of illusion have no effect!" That wasn't entirely accurate, but it did seem to be true about Darcy's Vertigo at least.

"Got a problem, Darcy?" Icy asked as her friend growled in annoyance.

"You can drop me. I'm all right now. And don't worry. I'll land on my feet." Sky said to Bloom.

"All right…" Bloom said uncertainly as she dropped Sky and watched him land gracefully on the ground before pulling back out his sword and shield.

"Stay out of this!" Stormy yelled at the prince before firing an electrical charge at him, forcing the boy to duck behind his shield.

"Enough!" Bloom exclaimed before launching her own attack. "Fire blast!"

Savagia stopped attacking Rosella and dove into some nearby bushes as the Trix dodged the exploding projectile by flying. Icy screamed in frustration and the temperature began to drop severely.

' _What should I do?!'_ Rosella pondered with panic, but there was no one to offer her any advice.

"Ice Prism!" Icy exclaimed, disappearing as a snowflake appeared around her. Bloom found herself dodging haphazardly in midair as multiple giant ice prisms shot out of the ground. Looking for the next attack, she failed to see Icy's face forming in the prism nearest her. "Frostbite!" Said the witch as she struck Bloom with her icy breath, knocking the young fire fairy into the bamboo thicket. "And now, let's put the icing on the cake!" Icy exclaimed from where she had suddenly reappeared amongst her friends. "Iceberg!" Icy's powers surged around the thicket, completely encasing it in ice.

"I'm done wastin' my time on a pipsqueak. Let's go." Savagia remarked, not wanting to admit that she hadn't been able to make so much as a dent in Rosella's barrier.

Icy nodded, recognising that they were never going to get ring from the little girl at this rate and that they were just increasing their odds of getting caught by sticking around. She snapped her fingers and the four of them disappeared.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled with concern, wondering how he should go about rescuing the girl as Rosella lowered her barrier.

"Do not worry, she is fine." The child said.

"Huh?" Sky asked in confusion, and when Rosella pointed to the side of the thicket, he saw Bloom walking around the mountain of ice, her transformation having come undone. "Bloom!" He exclaimed with relief as he ran over to the girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I managed to get out just in time." Bloom replied.

"Bloom! Rosella! Sky!" Came the voices of the other Winx as they all ran over to the trio, followed by Sky's squad mates.

"Goodness! Are you three okay?!" Flora asked with worry.

"Yeah, I think we're all still in one piece." Sky replied.

"Where were you all?" Bloom asked, not noticing as Rosella walked over to the frozen thicket.

"We couldn't get away from the headmistress." Stella replied breathlessly.

"Is everything all right?" Timmy asked.

"We managed to hold our own against them." Sky replied.

"You know, you ran quite a risk." Tecna scolded.

"I know, but they were trying to use us to blackmail Rosella and steal Stella's ring." Bloom explained, "We were just trying to fight back."

"Rosella, why would you try to face them on your own?" Stella asked with concern.

"I was not planning to." Rosella explained, "I had hoped to retrieve your ring and go back inside without a confrontation at all, but I was not paying enough attention and did not notice that Bloom and Sky were both following me. My apologies."

"Oh, don't apologize when you haven't done anything wrong." Flora said gently.

"Anyway, let's go back inside." Riven said.

"…What are you doing, Rosella?" Musa asked as she noticed that, instead of following, Rosella was still staring at the thicket in contemplation.

"I am worried about the thicket." The younger girl said, "What should we do? We cannot just leave it…" She reached out to touch the ice, and the moment she did, power flowed through her hand. A second later, the ice around the thicket was nothing but a puddle.

"Whoa." Said Brandon in surprise.

"How did you do that, Rosella?" Tecna asked

"Je ne sais pas…" Rosella replied as she looked at her hand. _'Was that… the power of the Dragon? Am I… also able to use the power of the Dragon Flame?'_

When they made it back to the ballroom, Sky offered his hand to Bloom, "Would you uh, like to dance?"

"I'd love to." Bloom said as she took his hand and allowed the handsome prince to lead her out onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out seriously I think this one took longer than it should've well happy 2021 and its so far its turning sour ugh I hate this pandemic so much anyway hopefully you enjoyed it and hoping that chapter 4 won't take as long
> 
> So catch you all next time
> 
> Pinkrose064’s Notes. Oh my gosh. I feel like this took forever! British Spelling is such a pain when you’re not used to it! I probably missed some words…
> 
> Also, for all of our American readers, torch = flashlight. At least in this episode.
> 
> So, Midnaruan’s accent/dialect is… pretty much made up. I kinda just mashed together a bunch of different types of UK accents (Cockney, Scottish, Irish, etc.) in an attempt to make his dialogue distinctive. His wife (who has yet to appear) speaks with a Geordie accent. Their children all speak with some combination of the two, although Savagia’s dialogue is primarily Geordie, while Savagian’s takes more after Midnaruan’s. I had to look up an explanation of the Geordie accent on YouTube to even figure out how to write their dialogues. Although mind you that when I say “accent”, I primarily mean how they pronounce words, not the actual words they use. I am not going to try to implement that too…
> 
> For the sake of being able to understand these accents, here is a translation guide.
> 
> ‘Ere: Here
> 
> ‘Oo’ll: Who’ll
> 
> Professa: Professor
> 
> Teacha: Teacher
> 
> Fer: For
> 
> Doz: Those
> 
> ‘Andle: Handle
> 
> Den try: Then try
> 
> ‘Ittin’: Hitting
> 
> Wid’dat: With that
> 
> Dair: There
> 
> Yer: Your or You’re (depending on context)
> 
> Ta: To, two, or too
> 
> ‘Ap’y: Happy
> 
> A’tention: Attention
> 
> A’tendin’: Attending
> 
> A’: At
> 
> Wha’: What
> 
> A’all: At all
> 
> Though’: Thought
> 
> Tha’: That
> 
> Thin’: Think
> 
> Plen’y: Plenty
> 
> Ta’e i’ up: Take it up
> 
> ‘I’tin’: Hitting
> 
> I’: It
> 
> ‘Ey: Hey
> 
> ‘A’pened: Happened
> 
> ‘Im: Him
> 
> Li’tle: Little
> 
> Stron’: Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> so I hope everyone enjoyed the start of this fic that I've had in development for the last few years and it feels nice to finally get a version I'm happy with started after several rewrites
> 
> Co-Author Pinkrose064's note: First, Rosella is my character. She's one of the main characters in my Couragix Hearts Fan Fiction, which takes place in the canon universe. As this universe is AU, however, she's being introduced much earlier on. Right now, her role is mostly as a voice of reason amidst the sometimes questionable sense of the Winx (especially Stella), which is ironic, because she's like, ten. But she's a supporting character who won't be around constantly. At least right now. Oh, also, Knight7572 is in the UK and speaks UK English, whereas I'm in the US. The series is primarily written using UK English. However, because Gardenia is located in California, Rosella and Bloom speak US English. I usually stick with the British Spellings though so that we aren't mashing up dialects too much. Although US English with British spelling is basically just Canadian English. *sweat-drops*
> 
> And on a final note I've now passed 300k total words onwards to 325 over on my ff net


End file.
